El Regreso de Haltmann
by Spinal1284
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde los ocurrido con Zero y tanto en Dreamland como en Equestria a reinado la paz, por lo menos para el segundo. Pero un ser que se creyó muerto renace de las cenizas con un único fin, conquistar la galaxia y es donde los Cuatro Héroes deben de unir fuerzas con sus antiguas compañeras para detener al empresario Max Haltmann. (Secuela de "El Regreso de Zero)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Kirby y MLP: FiM no me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo y Hasbro respectivamente.**

 **Tal como prometí, aquí esta el prólogo de la secuela que tanto me han pedido y que yo prometí hacer y publicar. Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los que me apoyaron en la historia anterior, al igual que las otras historias relacionadas con Kirby, y que de seguro también me apoyaran en esta.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, comencemos de una buena vez.**

" **El Regreso de Haltmann"**

 **Prólogo.**

Como comenzar, quizás relatando lo sucedido luego de que los Cuatro Héroes de Dreamland nos ayudaran contra la oscuridad que atormentaba nuestro mundo.

Luego de su partida, solo nos quedaba una cosa que hacer y era reconstruir toda Equestria debido a los incontables ataques que sufrimos de los Dark Matters y sus marionetas. Pero obtuvimos una gran ayuda por parte de Sir Meta Knight y su majestad Dedede.

El caballero había llegado en su nueva, y remodelada, nave de batalla, el Halberd, y con él una gran cantidad de Waddle Dees que empezaron con la rápida reconstrucción del reino, con nuestra ayuda claro.

Los pequeños tardaron cuatro de los dieciséis meses que nosotros habíamos calculado para la reconstrucción completa. Pero allí no acabo la cosa, también supimos que ella seguía con vida. O eso creímos cuando Meta Knight reconoció a la que se disfrazaba de Celestia.

Antes de que los Dark Matters llegaran a Manehattan, Starlight Glimmer se había disfrazado de Celestia y convenció a todos de esconderse en unas cuevas a las montañas, en donde estuvieron a salvo hasta unos días después de la destrucción de Zero.

También nos revelo que ella era una Guerrera Estelar, sobreviviente de la Matanza de Nightmare. Starlight, que en realidad se llama Medical Knight, logro escapar hasta nuestro planeta y tuvo que aplicar una metamorfosis para poder refugiarse del hechicero oscuro.

Según nos contó, ella estuvo por lo menos cinco mil años refugiada creyendo ser la ultima Guerrera Estelar. Y, como su nombre decía, ella no era experta en alguna clase de combate, sino en medicina y ciencia. La cual estuvo experimentado en todos estos años, incluida la extracción de las Cutie Marks.

Medical nos dijo que ya había experimentado con ello hace tiempo, pero cuando sintió una energía oscura, muy parecida a la de Nightmare, ella debía llamar la atención para convocar a Celestia, pero mis amigas y yo deshicimos su planes de poder advertirle. Por suerte nosotras intervenimos antes de que ella se enterara.

Una vez que Meta Knight y sus hombres, junto a los Waddle Dees, terminaron de reconstruir nuestro reino fue la hora de la despedida. Siendo también Starlight quien iría con ellos para poder recuperar su forma original. Pero el caballero nos dejo una advertencia sobre Celestia.

"-No quiero que le contéis sobre su pasado una vez que llegue a la adultes.

-¿Que?-Dije aludida.

-Si le cuentas siendo una infante lo tomara como un chiste y si se lo cuentas en la adolecencia lo tomara muy mal. Es mejor esperar a que ella pueda madurar y tome las cosas seriamente.

-Lo entiendo Meta Knight y muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

-Dadle las gracias a su majestad, el fue el de la idea-Dijo, dando media vuelta hacia su nave"

Cuando regreso a Pop Star, se entero que Dedede había sido secuestrado y Kirby fue en su rescate junto a Bandana. Resulto ser que una reina malvada atormentaba a sus súbditos y estos pidieron ayuda a Kirby, pero ella intento secuestrarlo mandando a su mano derecha, Taranza, pero se confundió y se llevo a Dedede.

Luego de una larga travesía, Kirby logro derrotar a Sectonia y traer la paz tanto en Dreamland como en Floraria, pero Dedede sentía que algo estaba mal. Él y Sectonia se conocían desde que eran niños y su comportamiento fue extraño, ya que nunca conoció ese lado malvado, ni tampoco su forma de avispa.

Así que el rey decidió ir nuevamente a Floraria para encontrar respuestas sobre Sectonia, descubriendo que el verdadero culpable era Dark Mind, el cual logro poseer nuevamente a Dark Meta Knight, junto a Shadow Dedede y la Sectonia del Mundo de los Espejos. Los cuales fueron destruidos por Dedede.

Taranza, por otro lado, vivió un tiempo alojada en el castillo de Dreamland hasta que decidió volver a Floraria para remediar todo lo malo que hizo junto a su antigua reina. Al final, según Meta Knight, que venia anualmente para ver como estábamos y verificar las condiciones de Celestia, Taranza se volvió la nueva reina de Floraria quien gobernó preocupándose por sus súbditos.

Además de Meta Knight, también recibíamos las visitas de otros Guerreros Estelares, como Sir Falspar, Knuckle Joe, incluso al mismísimo Sir Arthur. También Starlight, en su forma original la cual también podía cambiar a su forma Equestre, aunque solo fuera un disfraz.

Pero en una de sus visitas me sorprendió con algo. Dijo que podría de volverme mis alas, con un nuevo experimento que ya perfeccionó. Se trataba de una regeneración molecular que podría hacerme crecer mis alas. Dijo que mi ADN ya había sido cambiado, posiblemente cuando Celestia me volvió alicornio, así que seria bastante fácil hacerlas crecer.

O eso creí yo. Durante el proceso no se podían usar tranquilizantes ya que debía suministrar mi adrenalina natural al cuerpo durante la regeneración, la cual fue la experiencia mas dolorosa que haya sentido antes. Pero finalmente, mis alas habían vuelto aunque me llevo bastante tiempo en poder volverme a acostumbrar a ellas de nuevo.

Por otro lado, mis amigas también habían cambiado. Rainbow se había obsesionado con la Súper Habilidad, sobre todo con Ultra Sword. Tanto así que Meta Knight tuvo que invertir mucho, tanto en dinero como en sus propios científicos, para que pudiera darle la habilidad sin que Kirby hubiera que estar aquí. Y, según palabras del caballero, estaba harto de las suplicas y lloriqueos de Rainbow cada vez que venia aquí, al igual que el resto de los Guerreros Estelares.

Fluttershy estuvo un par de mese de luto por la muerte de Discord, pero luego se recupero rápidamente diciéndonos que podía sentir al draconequs cerca de ella. Meta Knight también podía sentir sus energías, cerca de Fluttershy en cada momento como su ángel guardián.

Rarity aun seguía con el asunto de la moda, tanto así que le propuso la idea a Meta Knight si pudiera promover sus vestidos por el universo, a lo que el acepto con una condición. No hacerle a él o a alguno de sus hombres algún traje que considere ridículo. Lo ultimo que supimos de los trajes de Rarity fue gracias a Sir Falspar, el cual traía un sombrero de la colección de otoño.

Applejack decidió entrenar, tanto con su látigo como también con sus cascos delanteros, por si es que una nueva amenaza, sea de nuestro mundo o fuera de este, intentara atacarnos. Tanto fue su entrenamiento que su granja fue una de las mayores productores en toda Equestria y ni si quiera ella se había fijado en ello.

Pinkie se había dedicado a otra cosa, además de las fiestas, hacer pasteles y hacer esas cosas locas que haces. Un día la encontré pintando un cuadro en donde se podía ver una de las alas del Halberd inundado. Según me dijo, esto lo hacia para recordar a Drawcia, su amiga demonio que tuvo que destruir para progresar en esa torre endemoniada.

Mientras que yo seguía con mi aprendizaje, junto con mi alumna, Celestia. A progresado mucho desde que comenzamos, tanto así que ya me podría superar. Algo lógico, ella fue la alicornio mas poderosa y quien nos gobernó por miles de años, los cuales fueron una gran mentira para traer a Zero a la vida.

Aun así, ella no ha demostrado nada de lo que hacia en su vida pasada. Pero para asegurarme, volví a las cuevas de cristal y encontré el diario secreto de Celestia, como Applejack me había contado. El lugar seguía tal cual como ella y Bandana lo dejaron hace años, destruido e inundado, encontré el libro sobre el pedestal y lo volví cenizas mientras derrumbaba lo que quedaba de la cueva.

Además, hoy se cumplirán los diez años de Celestia y mis amigas tiene todo preparado para su fiesta, sobre todo Pinkie. Pero nunca esperábamos una gran sorpresa que viniera del cielo, a invadir nuestro pacifico planeta."

.

.

.

Una gran nave esférica, con cuatro grandes taladros como patas, estaba aproximándose a Equestria. No sabíamos que hacer ante esta situación, hasta que Chrysalis empezó a atacar con grandes cañones láser ante el taladro que iba impactar su Imperio. Pero, a pesar de su gran potencia de fuego, no pudo hacer ni retroceder antes de impactar sobre ellos.

Cadence no se quedo de cascos cruzados y, usando el Corazón de Cristal, empezó su contraataque, haciendo que el taladro empezara a retroceder lentamente. Pero el enemigo tenia un plan de emergencia, lanzar a sus tropas robotizadas. Lentamente la energía de la princesa del amor se desvanecía y su gran castillo era destruido nuevamente.

Canterlot y Ponyville mantenían a raya, tanto el taladro como a las tropas enemigas, las cuales constaba de grandes maquinas bípedas con varios pinchos a en su cuerpo, como también seres con energía psicoquinetica y robots en forma de jets con espadas láser.

Fue entonces que una figura descendía del cielo, en una pequeña maquina que sujetaba con una de sus manos flotantes. El ser aterrizo en una plataforma flotante y un micrófono apareció del suelo hasta su altura, esta tenia la misma altura que un pony adulto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, sin boca y un traje blanco junto con un par de manos flotantes amarillas.

-Pobres e indeseables nativos-Dijo desde su micrófono-Creen que pueden defenderse de la superioridad del Señor Haltmann, mi padre. Pues están muy equivocados, y ahora verán lo que pasa por vuestra rebeldía.

Y de la plataforma salieron cuatro tubos de vidrios que contenían unos orbes morados. La chica tomo uno de los tubos, el cual floto en su mano mientras los otros tres la seguían detrás de ella.

-Ustedes fueron salvados por la oscuridad hace diez años por cuatro grandes guerreros. Ahora ellos serán su perdición-Y lanzo los cuatro hacia el campo de batalla.

Rápidamente los robots se retiraban, haciéndoles creer a los Equestres que habían triunfado, hasta que los tubos aparecieron frente a las tropas. Lentamente el cristal que los contenía empezó a romperse y los orbes empezaban a formar un cuerpo hasta que estos explotaron.

Las cuatro figuras finalmente se habían formado, mostrando a lo que alguna vez fueron considerados sus héroes y salvadores.

-¡Les presento la ultima invención de Haltmann Inc. en contra de rebeldía nativa! ¡LOS CUATRO GUARDIAS DE HALTMANN!-Dijo, mientras se retiraba en el mismo aparato volador mientras soltaba una risa burlona.

Las cuatro figuras mostraron a los grandes guerreros de Dreamland, exactamente a los originales, salvo por que tenían diferentes tonos de morado y sus ojos rojos.

Dedede, Bandana, Meta Knight y Kirby empezaron el ataque hacia los nativos, los cuales aun no se reponían del shock por la sorpresa, a excepción de las Mane6 que lograban mantener a raya a los clones de sus amigos.

Rainbow y Applejack se enfrentaban a Dedede, siendo este el que sacaba su martillo desde su propio cuerpo. El par sabia parte Dee los movimientos del rey, como el gancho de fuego, el Jet-Hammer y el ataque giratorio. Pero un par ataques a distancia las sorprendió, el cual podría lanzar una cuchilla de energía desde su martillo y una onda de energía y golpeaba con fuerza el suelo.

Fluttershy y Rarity a Bandana, este también sacaba las lanzas desde su cuerpo, dándole asco a la modista cada vez que lo hacia. Y, al igual que el rey, ya sabían parte de los movimientos del Waddle Dee, como el ataque rápido, el tiro triple de lanzas y el movimiento helicóptero. Pero igualmente fueron sorprendidas por un par de ataques del clon, como un tornado que hizo al enterrar con fuerza su lanza e invocar lanzas gigantes del suelo

Twilight y Pinkie a Meta Knight el cual, además de sus ataques rápidos con su espada, el tornado y las espadas gigantes, también contaba con nuevos movimientos. Como atacar a una gran velocidad mientras todo se volvía oscuro, invocar, desde su propio cuerpo, a los diferentes Meta-Knights y lanzar grandes ondas de energías oscuras.

Y Kirby era detenido por el resto del pueblo, los cuales les lanzaban grandes objetos, los cuales tragaba el clon, pero al ser tan grandes los ciudadanos podían aprovechar el tiempo que le toma al tragarlos para atacarlo con diferentes hechizos.

Luego de una intensa batalla, la cual le otorgo la victoria a los Equestres, dejando unos charcos morados por el lugar. Pero los charcos que dejaron los clones derrotaros, empezaron a emerger con una gran energía y con un gran cambio.

Bandana apareció con un casco y escudo teniendo su mirada asesina, Dedede tenia su martillo mejorado y su mascara, Meta Knight poseía un aura oscura y la lanza de Galacta Knight en la otra mano y Kirby tenia la habilidad Ultra Sword junto con la gran espada, pero en vez de la estrella tenia una gran "H" en la espada y el sombrero.

El rey clon destruyo la mitad del pueblo con una gigantesca ShockWave eléctrica y, a la vez, muchos ponies recibieron a fuerte descarga de voltios. Bandana lanzo su lanza al cielo solo para que una cantidad inhabitable de estas cayeran sobre los rebeldes. Meta Knight enterró su espada y su lanza al suelo para provocar un gigantesco tornado que destruyo la otra mitad del pueblo.

Durante estos ataques, varios robots se llevaban a los inconscientes y mal heridos, incluyendo a las amigas de Twilight, directo hacia la gran nave esférica, mientras Kirby se acercaba a gran velocidad con su gigantesca espada en dirección al castillo.

Cuando el clon ataco, la gran espada reboto al tocar el castillo. Esto se debió a que Twilight rodeo el castillo con su magia protectora. Pero la alicornio tenia un plan en mente que estaba involucrado su hogar.

-Celestia, escucha me bien-Le dijo a la pequeña alicornio blanca que se escondía detrás de ella-Ve al castillo y guía a los refugiados por los túneles subterráneos y llevalos hasta la cueva donde Medical Knight se escondía durante la amenaza de Zero.

-Pero, maestra. No se si pueda-Titubeaba la pequeña.

-Se que puedes, tu seras una gran gobernante que debe guiar a su pueblo.

-¿Como el gran rey?-Dijo ilusionada la pequeña.

-Exacto, protegerlos como hace Dedede a su gente.

La pequeña asintió y fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Twilight vio como los cuatro juntos se dirigían a ella a gran velocidad. Pero, a pesar de los grandes ataques de los guerreros clonados, la alicornio podía resistir los golpes, al igual que el castillo.

Twilight sintió que ya no había ninguna presencia en el castillo y decidió actuar. Hizo un hechizo de repulsión, haciendo retroceder a sus atacantes, y lanzo un rayo en dirección a su hogar. Una vez que el talador gigante intento atacar nuevamente la estructura, esta empezó a brillar en un gran resplandor seguido por una gran explosión la cual destruyo por completo castillo junto al taladro.

-Lo logre, esa cosa no logro tocar nuestra tierra-Dijo cansada y tumbándose contra el suelo-Al menos Celestia logro escapar.

Pero al momento de decir eso, la pequeña alicornio salio de la tierra, en un domo de energía con varios ponies, con algunos robots alrededor de este intentando destruirlo. Al caer, logro alejarlos con una repulsión poderosa del domo, destruyendo a algunos enemigos, y corriendo hacia Twilight.

-Maestra, los robots nos acorralaron en los túneles. Ellos sabían que escapariamos, y no fui posible de salvarlos a todos.

-Yo tampoco-Dijo desilusionada-Ojala que ellos estuvieran aquí. De seguro podrían salvar nuestro mundo, pero eso es imposible. Nuestra raza no pudo contra ellos, seremos extinguidos.

Twilight abrazo con fuerza a su alumna, esperando su final de los clones de sus amigos de las estrellas. Los seres morados llegaron a estar frente a ellas, levantaron sus armas, siendo la espada la que aumento de tamaño.

Y antes de dejarlas caer, los cuatro vieron al cielo y saltaron justo a tiempo antes de que un gran ser les cayera encima, creando una gran cortina de humo.

-Okay, eso fue increíble-Oyó una voz emocionada y grave, reconocible para Twilight-¿Te encuentras bien?

-(S, s, si. Solo que no me prepare cuando dijo tres)-Escucho una voz aguda y nerviosa, y a la vez conocida.

-Si, fue algo inesperado. Pero pudimos llegar a tiempo-Dijo una voz calmada y seria, familiar para ella-Lo siento por la tardanza Twilight. Pero hemos llegado.

La cortina empezó a desvanecerse, mostrando a los verdaderos Héroes de Dreamland. Dedede, Bandana, Meta Knight y Kirby, en un gran robot gigante rosa.

-Amigos, Kirby-Dijo emocionada al volver a ver a los Héroes de Dreamland.

-Poyo.

Los cuatro viraron hacia sus clones y como estos fueron corriendo hacia ellos. Dedede so prendió a su clon con un fuerte gancho de su martillo mejorado, enviándolo al cielo. Bandana enterró su lanza a su otro yo, hizo un giro, y lo envió al cielo. Meta Knight blandió su capa y un poderoso rayo salio disparado, enviando al falso caballero al cielo.

El clon de Kirby dio un salto con su gran espada, atacando al gran robot rosa pero este levanto su brazo sujetando la hoja de la espada. El falso guerrero estelar hacia toda la fuerza que podía, pero no movía ni un solo centímetro a la armadura, hasta que esta, usando su fuerza, rompió la hoja de la espada.

Cuando el clon caía, el robot movió su brazo hacia atrás para luego cargarlo con energía y lanzar un poderoso gancho, enviando a su otro yo al cielo. Cuando los cuatro clones chocaron en el cielo, estos hicieron una gran explosión con fuegos artificiales, formando una estrella, el símbolo de la victoria, la lanza y a Galaxia, la Bandera de Dreamland.

Los cuatro estaban en una fila vertical, levantando su brazo derecho y pie izquierdo. Luego, empezaron a hacer unos pasos de bailes seguidos, como un Moon Walk hacia la derecha, un giro sobre si mismo hacia la izquierda, hacer un triple salto en Zig-Zag y por ultimo terminar en una pose final, donde Dedede y Meta Knight estaban a los lados con sus brazos presentando a Kirby, el cual estaba sobre Bandana en el centro.

 **Continuara...**

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

 **Mi nombre es Samantha Patrya Haltmann, fui la secretaria personal e hijastra del, supuestamente, fallecido Max Profit Haltmann presidente de Haltmann Inc., y quiero advertirles que él sigue vivo.**

 **Su locura lo llevo a hacer cosas impensable, robar los recursos de planetas y luego dejarlos a su suerte solo para un único fin, volver una ultima vez a su hija. Pero ni si quiera el mismísimo NOVA podría cumplir ese tipo de deseo.**

 **Ahora que ha vuelto pudo cumplir su sueño y su hija, Susanna, a vuelto a la vida haciendo que cambie sus propósitos. Ahora desea conquistar el universo con el deseo de NOVA, su cometa artificial. La Star Dream.**

 **Por favor, si ven el Access Ark acercarse a vuestro planeta deben de informar inmediatamente a los Guerreros Estelares, ellos sabrán que hacer.**

 **Fin del comunicado.**

 **-Listo, ya eh advertido a los posibles planetas que puedan ser colonizados por Haltmann.**

 **-Gracias Sam. Nos explicaras mejor la situación cuando estemos en el Halberd.**

 **-Si Sir Meta Knight.**


	2. La Llegada

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 1: La Llegada.**

Han pasado ocho meses desde aquel día en que gran parte de Pop Star se robotizó, pero gracias a Kirby, Meta Knight y Bandana pudieron evitar eso ocurriera, destruyendo el Access Ark y poniendo fin tanto a los planes de extracción de recursos como también la vida de Haltmann, por desgracia.

Luego de ello, Meta Knight se embarco en una travesía para enfrentarse a los guerreros mas fuertes de diferentes mundos. Pero también fue reconocido como salvador en la mayoría de estos, colaborando con héroes para evitar que las fuerzas del mal atormentaran dichos mundos.

Mientras que en Dreamland ocurrió algo extraño, Dedede volvió a sacar la Star Rod de la Fuente de los Sueños y la convirtió en un gran martillo, el cual le proporciono un gran poder que pudo hacer copias mas pequeñas de él. Y con un único fin, enfrentarse a Kirby y demostrar que era mas fuerte que él.

A pesar de la ventaja numérica y el poder aumentar su tamaño, no pudo hacerle frente a Kirby, ni uno ni dos, sino que diez veces fracaso en lograr vencerlo, hasta que se rindió y devolvió la varita a la fuente, a pesar de que todo eso ocurrió en un día entero.

La paz volvió a Dreamland una vez mas, justo cuando Meta Knight había regresado, y los habitantes del reino volvieron a sus vidas cotidianas. Hasta que una entidad maligna intente destruir a su estrella, como siempre pasa cada cierto tiempo, o no.

.

.

.

Meta Knight se encontraba apoyado en una roca mientras leía un libro que obtuvo en uno de sus viajes para hacerse mas fuerte, el cual relataba como un humano se enamoraba de una chica extraterrestre.

Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por un de ja vu al ver por el pequeño camino de tierra como Kirby huía de Dedede y Bandana, siendo el Guerrero Estelar el que sostenía un pollo asado en sus manos.

-¡Vuelve aquí con ese pollo bola rosa que no es tuyo!-Grito el rey, persiguiendo todo lo que podía para alcanzarlo.

Pero Kirby no hizo caso y siguió corriendo, mientras que Meta Knight solo negaba y soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-Nunca cambiaran-Se dijo a si mismo y volvió a la lectura, pero un destello en el cielo lo interrumpió-Podría ser...

El destello también interrumpió a los otros tres en la persecución, deteniéndose en un choque múltiple que hizo que tiraran el pollo al suelo, y viendo como aquel destello descendía a gran velocidad a la pradera.

Los cuatro fueron corriendo para ver que había caído, resultando ser una cápsula de escape que reconocía el caballero oscuro. Bandana, usando su lanza, logro abrir la puerta de la nave de la cual salio una gran cantidad de humo. Meta Knight entro y salio a una gran velocidad, teniendo a alguien en sus brazos, que poseía un cabello rosa.

-Rápido, esta herida-Ordeno y Bandana saco un botiquín-Gracias.

El Guerrero Estelar empezó a curar las heridas y quemaduras de la chica, aplicando vendajes y ungüentos en diferentes partes y a una gran velocidad. Kirby miraba por curiosidad de lo que hacia su hermano, mientras que Bandana y Dedede iban al castillo para traer a algunos Waddle Dees con complementos médicos para la chica.

Una vez que volvieron, Meta Knight había podido curar gran parte de las heridas, dejando a la chica completamente vendada. Los Waddle Dees armaron una tienda para seguir viendo el estado de la chica, mientras que las preguntas llovían hacia Meta Knight.

-¿Quien es Meta Knight?

-Es mi informante, tal parece de que fue descubierta.

-(¿Descubierta? Significa que es una Guerrera Estelar)

-No, es alguien que todos conocemos.

-¿Poyo?

-Exacto Kirby, es Susie. O mas bien dicho, Samantha.

-No me suena ninguno de los dos.

-Cierto, usted nunca supo quien era en realidad. Susie era la segunda al mando durante la invasión a Dreamland. Pero todo era un engaño para poder sabotear a Haltmann y vengar a todos los seres queridos que perdió en Emprexus, su planeta natal.

-Ahora recuerdo. Es esa chica de pelo rosa, recuerdo que vino una vez a Dreamland cuando tu no estabas por el planeta-Recordó el rey.

-¿Que? ¿Cuando paso eso?

-Hace como un mes. Dijo que te buscaba, que necesitaba informarte sobre algo. Le dije que podría darle el mensaje, pero me dio la escusa que aquel mensaje era de los altos rangos de los Guerreros Estelares. Y al saber que no estabas, simplemente se fue.

-Intente buscarte por los últimos lugares por donde estabas, pero no te encontré a tiempo-Dijo Sam sostenida por unos Waddle Dees, teniendo una mano enyesada y la mitad de su rostro vendado, donde se podía ver un poco una quemadura-Que vergüenza de mi parte presentarme de esta manera.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte Sam-Dijo Meta Knight-Es un gusto volver a verte.

-Igualmente. De seguro querrás saber lo que me paso.

Los cuatro asintieron y acompañaron a la chica herida hacia el interior de la carpa, se acostó y empezó a contar lo que le sucedió.

-Hace un mes pude entrar a una empresa bastante poderosa y sospechosa, pero gracias a sus contactos podía mantener sus acciones ilícitas escondidas. Estas acciones constaban de extraer recursos en planetas habitados y usando como esclavos a los habitantes de dichos planetas, pero todo era encubierto por las invasiones de diferentes especies que compraban y hacían su trabajo sucio.

-¿Por que no me habías informado sobre ello?

-Lo intente, pero no contestabas las llamadas. ¿Donde diablos que supone que estabas?

-Creo, que me encontraba en un asunto importante.

-De cualquier modo, como no me pude comunicar contigo, informe a Sir Arthur sobre la situación a través de una linea segura. O eso creí yo. Luego de un par de días, las Security Force irrumpieron en mi oficina y me llevaron a la fuerza a ve al jefe, el cual no había visto desde que llegue a esta empresa. Pero no me esperaba una sorpresa de ese tamaño cuando volví a ver al que llame padre por tanto tiempo.

-¿Que? Estas diciendo que él...

-Exacto. Haltmann a burlado a la muerte, o eso creí yo hasta que lo vi detalladamente. Solo se trata de un robot con una Inteligencia Artificial que guardo los recuerdos de ese viejo desgraciado. Pero me lleve otra sorpresa cuando la vi a ella, a Susie, sin embargo, comprendí que fuera una simple clon que el Haltmann habría creado, pero todo ello se fue cuando Susie corto la palma de su mano de la cual salio sangre. Sangre real.

-Ahí supiste que estabas en un gran problema.

-Así es. Por suerte, había hackeado uno de los Security Force e hice que creara un alboroto por las oficinas, mientras yo escapaba hacia una de las cápsulas de escape. Al alejarme del planeta me llevo una tercera sorpresa, el Access Ark no estaba escondido sobre la superficie del planeta, sino que el planeta era el Access Ark.

-¿Que, que tan grande era?

-Era el triple o incluso mas que el original que ataco este planeta. Estaba en shock al ver tal tamaño de esa monstruosidad que no pude evitar que le dieran a mi nave. Estuve vagando por el espacio por mucho tiempo hasta que pude arreglar los sistemas del hiper-espacio y llegar hasta aquí, pero la nave empezó a sufrir fallas al estar llegando aquí y cuando los controles explotaron perdí el conocimiento.

-Ya veo. Y, ¿cual es el siguiente objetivo de Haltmann?

-En la cápsula tengo un chip con toda la información que pude robar-Dijo, sacando una pantalla táctil de su traje-Tan pronto me lo traigan podre informarles sobre el próximo destino de ese viejo decrepito.

Fue entonces que unos Waddle Dees empezaron a dialogar con su superior y le entregaron algo. Bandana se hacerse a Sam y le entrego el chip que necesitaba.

-(Mis hombres desmantelaron la nave y encontraron vuestro chip en un contenedor blindado)

-Gracias. Pero sabes que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, ¿verdad?

-(Creí que si sabias)

-Se un poco, pero lo único que entiendo son algunas palabras. Aun me falta perfeccionar este traductor universal. De seguro mi antigua compañera de universidad ya lo habrá perfeccionado-Dijo recordando algo, hasta que fue interrumpida por Meta Knight con un tos forzada-Oh, cierto. Me distraigo muy fácilmente, creo que fue debido a ese híbrido. De cualquier modo, el siguiente lugar de extracción de recursos es... Planeta EH-48-23, alias...

-Equestria-Interrumpió el caballero sorprendido-¿Por que querría ir allí?

-Tal parece que los nativos no han extraído gran parte de sus recursos. Solo han explorado solo un kilometro de la corteza terrestre, mientras que el resto posee grandes recursos. Suficientes para tener gran parte del funcionamiento de la Star Dream.

-¿Crees que es posible que lo vuelvan a hacer?

-Si, me enseño a la endemoniada maquina creyendo que no podría escapar. Tan solo le faltaría un par de planetas igual a esta Equestria y podría hacerla funcionar.

-Entonces, volveremos a ir allí para detener sus planes antes de que terminen la Star Dream-Dijo Meta Knight y se dirigió a sus amigos-Necesitamos reunir tropas y víveres para el viaje y la estadía.

-(Traeré a mis mejores hombres)

-Ordenare a los Waddle Dees restantes que organicen los víveres para el viaje.

-Me encargare de enviar un mensaje a los siguientes planetas. No sabemos si podremos hacerle frente a Haltmann en aquel planeta-Dijo, recibiendo una mirada seria de los tres, excepto por Kirby que no entendió-¿Que?

-¿Acaso crees que no lo lograremos?-Dijo Dedede.

-No es eso, es solo por si es que Haltmann sale huyendo cuando los vea y no podamos alcanzarlos. Es como un plan B.

-Aja, claro.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas labores y una vez que terminaron se reunieron en el Halberd, siendo Kirby el que traía su reconstruido amigo de metal, la Armadura Robobot, en dirección a ese antiguo planeta que casi sucumbe a la oscuridad. Luego de varias hora de viaje, finalmente llegaron cerca de Equestria, contemplando con horror como el Access Ark llegaba y se instalaba en el planeta.

Meta Knight acelero el Halberd con tal llegar antes de que los grandes taladros impactaran el planeta. Pero con todos los poderosa motores de la gran nave de batalla le fue imposible llegar a tiempo

.

.

.

Meta Knight y Dedede le relataron a Twilight del como supieron sobre la invasión en su planeta gracias a su informante. Mientras que Kirby y Bandana jugaban con la pequeña Celestia, y esta observaba curiosa y asombrada con la gran armadura robótica.

-Muchas gracias por volver-Agradeció Twilight a los Héroes, mientras lágrimas salían de su rostro-Si tan solo hubiéramos sido mas fuertes, de seguro habríamos repelido a esas grandes cosas del cielo.

-El termino es taladro, nativa-Escucho una voz familiar la princesa-Es normal que deis nombres extraños a cosas tan simples.

-¿De donde viene esa voz?-Se sorprendió, mirando en diferentes direcciones, hasta que fue interrumpida por Celestia-¿Que sucede?

Ella tan solo apunto sorprendida detrás de su maestra, en donde lentamente una compuerta se abría de la nada. Ambas se hicieron a un lado para contemplar un gran brillo que salio del interior junto con varias siluetas de Waddle Dees, de la Meta Army y de los Meta-Knights, junto a una ser Twilight podía reconocer.

-Así que, estos son los Equestres-Dijo Sam al ver a ambas alicornios-Con razón estabas tan preocupado Meta Knight, no tendrían ni una sola oportunidad de defenderse de Haltmann.

-Tu-Dijo con ira la alicornio y envolvió con su magia la científica-Tu eres la responsable de todo esto. Te haré pagar por lo que has hecho a nuestra pacifica tierra.

-¿A quien le hablas nativa?-Dijo Sam, ya apuntándole con su pistola láser-Sera mejor que no me confundas con esa desgraciada de Susie. Su majestad nativa.

-Pero, ¿como?-Se dijo así misma al no comprender lo que sucedía-Se supone que estabas bajo mi hechizo.

-Tu magia no se puede comparar con mi tecnología. Aunque, el teletransportador de bolsillo lo creo Shimmer, pero puedo mejorarlo con algunos ajustes. Aun siento mareos al usarlos.

-¿Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer?

-¿Como una nativa primitiva como tu conoce a una de las mejores científicas del universo? Después de mi claro.

-¿Y como es que tu la conoces?

-Fue mi compañera de habitación en la universidad.

-Oh, entonces no es la misma que conozco-Dijo, recibiendo una mirada seria de Samantha-Ya que la que conozco vive lejos de aquí. Muy lejos, jejejeje.

-Aja, claro-Dijo sin creerse lo y se dirigió a Meta Knight-Entonces, ¿cual es vuestro plan?

-Los Waddle Dees y mis tropas están formando un perímetro de tres kilómetros al rededor del Halberd.

-La gran nave de batalla esta aquí-Dijo Celestia ilusionada-Pero, ¿no la veo?

-Se esta usando un sistema de camuflaje para impedir que este lugar sea atacado pequeña. Además, no dejare que mi nueva nave caiga nuevamente, no de nuevo.

Luego de unas horas, el perímetro de un campo de fuerza se había terminado y todos se encontraban reunidos al interior del Halberd planeando una estrategia para el contraataque. En la mesa central, se encontró un holograma de toda Equestria y el Access Ark con sus taladros sobre el reino.

-Comenzaremos con Canterlot, es el taladro mas cercano y el que debemos desactivar. Luego al Imperio de Cristal y por ultimo al Reino Changeling. Al desactivarlos, el Access Ark desactivara sus defensas y podremos hacer una abertura con los cañones del Halberd y entrar para enfrentarnos a Haltmann y detenerlo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan del caballero, el cual calculo que seria entre uno a dos meses en encargarse de los taladros.

-¿Que pasara con mis amigas y el resto del reino?

-La robotozación es un proceso rápido, tanto en instalarlo en un ser orgánico e inorgánico, cono también expulsarlo. Si cuento, claro, con un equipo a mi disposición.

-Podrás usar a mis Waddle Dees. Aprender rápido, pero no te quedaras con ninguno.

-Crees que me quedare con uno de tus lacayos nativos. Por favor, prefiero mil veces a cientos de Robobots que uno de tus Waddle Dees, aun que sean muy lindos-Dijo negándolo y susurrando lo ultimo para si misma.

.

.

.

-Padre mio, vuestro plan esta saliendo a la perfección. La hija bastarda a ella con los nativos de aquella estrella y han ayudado a los nativos locales-Decía Susie a su padre, Haltmann, la cual estaba inclinada en forma de respeto.

-Bien hecho hija mía. Es hora de que el plan este en marcha. ¡General Metal, ve junto al Gigavolt!

-Si mi señor-Dijo de forma respetuosa aquel Security Force de pintura celeste, con una gran "H" en su frente-Sera un honor destruir aquellos que me destruyeron en Halcandra.

El Robobot, usando sus turbinas, salio rápidamente del lugar en dirección a la sala de maquinas, donde se encontraba el gran robot de combate.

Cuando ya se retiraban del Halberd, algo sonó dentro de Sam. Era una pantalla que mostraban como algo gigantesco salía del Access Ark y se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad. La gran bestia mecánica atravesó como si nada el campo de energía y se posicionó frente al Halberd invisible, dando un poderoso rugido.

Meta Knight, Dedede y Bandana se alejaron, para darle espacio a Kirby y combatir contra el Gigavolt.

-¿No van a ayudarlo?-Dijo Twilight.

-Kirby es el único que puede hacerle frente gracias a la armadura que posee. Además, mi hermano es lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de un montón de chatarra como eso-Respondió Meta Knight, envuelto en su capa y mirando la batalla.

El robot lanzo ambos brazos hacia el Guerrero Estelar, pero fallando el ataque de aplastar a su rival. Sin embargo, Kirby aprovecho y destruyo la cubierta roja del brazo derecho y desarmarlo con su gran taladro que poseía la armadura.

Cuando la mano exploto, el brazo y parte de la bestia se destruyeron. Pero el Gigavolt contraataco con varios misiles, los cuales salieron de su parte trasera, y que seguían a Kirby. Pero Meta Knight logro destruirlos con sus ataques de gran velocidad.

Nuevamente el Gigavolt ataco con su gran brazo, pero Kirby logro destruirlo con su taladro y con la onda expansiva de la explosión lo llevo hasta la cabeza y empezó a destornillar la a gran velocidad el gran tornillo, haciendo que el sistema de seguridad se activara.

Varios misiles salieron, pero estos no se dirigían a Kirby, sino al suelo. Al impactar, estos no explotaron sino que se enterraron como taladros y salieron cañones que apuntaban directamente a la armadura.

Twilight, Meta Knight, Dedede y Bandana, además de algunos Waddle Dees y Meta-Knights, empezaron a destruirlos uno por uno, los cuales estaban por todo el pueblo en ruinas. Lograron destruirlos todos a tiempo sin que pudieran disparar. Kirby destruyo al Robobot gigante, saliendo disparando hacia sus amigos.

Pero antes de aterrizar, unos escombros se movieron, llamando la atención de Meta Knight y desenfundando su espada al no sentir presencia alguna, y una ráfaga de viento a alta velocidad que paso frente a todos y atravesó a Kirby. Lentamente la poderosa armadura empezó a partirse en dos de forma vertical, haciendo que empezara a agrietarse y a destellar con una gran luz.

La armadura exploto, lanzando a Kirby por los aires y cayendo junto a sus amigos. Todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Sam y Meta Knight. La científica por su parte no podía creer como la armadura que ella misma había trabajado por tantos años para volverla invencible, era destruida con tanta facilidad. Mientras que el caballero no podía creer que alguien tuviera una gran velocidad y que pudiera esconder su presencia tan fácilmente.

Pero su respuesta fue contestada una vez que la cortina de humo, provocada por la explosión de la armadura, revelando a aquel ser que no veían hace cinco años en Halcandra.

-General Metal-Dijo al reconocer al robot-A pesar de tu programación hecha hace años, decides trabajar para Haltmann.

-La culpable fue aquella hija bastarda del señor Haltmann que me obligo a hacerle daño-Dijo, apuntando a Sam, y desenfundando su espada láser-Pero hoy cumpliré mi venganza contra ustedes, seres de Dreamland, y contra ti Samantha Patrya.

Y se lanzo hacia ellos a una gran velocidad, destruyendo la defensa de los Waddle Dees y de los Meta Knights con solo embestirlos, obligando a los héroes a preparase para la batalla contra el Robobot de Halcandra.

 **Continuara...**

 **Aquí esta el primer capitulo y lamento que sea corto, y espero que les haya gustado. Intente hacer lo mejor posible, tanto en la trama como en la batalla, para poder darles lo mejor que podía.**

 **Gracias a mis mas grandes seguidores, XmarkZX y Maestro en Anime que nuevamente están apoyando mis historias y a todo aquel que se haya tomado la molestia de leer esta cierto, habra un nuevo horario en las hisotrias, al igual que sucedia con la precuela, en este caso seria:**

 **-El Regreso de Haltmann.**

 **-EG3: Visitas de las Estrellas.**

 **-Las Gemas Estelares.**

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

 **Un adversario del pasado a vuelto de la tumba para cumplir su venganza, pero nuestros héroes también comprenden la verdad detrás de todo esto.**

 **Un nuevo plan vendrá con esta verdad que dividirá a los Héroes de Dreamland para liberar esta tierra prisionera.**


	3. El Robobot Rebelde

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.

Capítulo 2: El Robobot Rebelde.

(Boss-Battle. Kirby's Return to Dreamland)

General Metal se lanzo hacia el grupo, Bandana lo intercepto, chocando espada con lanza, pero la fuerza del Security Force fue superior y lanzo al Waddle Dee hacia algunos escombros del lugar. El rey también decidió interceptarlo pero de igual manera fue vencido por la velocidad del Robobot.

Meta Knight logro contener a la maquina, haciendo que ambos intercambiaran cortes de sus espadas a gran velocidad. Twilight, aprovechando que el robot esta distraído, se elevo y empezó a disparar ondas de energías. Debido a esto, ambos espadachines se separaron antes de que la lluvia de magia los impactara y, por esta distracción, Meta Knight recibió un golpe directo en su mascara con el mango de la espada de Metal.

Kirby era el ultimo que quedaba en pie y, usando Sword gracias a la espada de Blade, se enfrento al general.

-Esta vez las cosas han cambiado. Fui débil aquella vez en Halcandra por intentar proteger a ese estúpidos dragón. Pero ahora que que mis objetivos son eliminar te a ti y tus amigos. ¡Ya no poseo ninguna debilidad!-Con eso ultimo logro desarmar al Guerrero Estelar y enviarlo con una fuerte patada hacia sus amigos vencidos-La ultima vez fue solo suerte. Ahora, a ocuparnos de la hija bastarda del señor Haltmann.

Samantha, la cual estaba frente de los pocos Equestres, los cuales temblaban de miedo, se armo con un par de armas láser y apunto al Robobot. Pero General Metal lograba evadir cada uno de los disparos, gracias a la velocidad otorgada por sus jets, logrando llegar a estar frente a la científica.

-Te programe para que me ayudaras a cobrar venganza por Emprexus y aun así decides irte con ese desgraciado.

-El señor Haltmann hace un bien en el universo.

-Un bien es extraer los recursos naturales y después dejarlos a su suerte. Cuando vi Emprexus estallar me prometí que nada de eso se repetiría, y sigo manteniendo la promesa-Dijo para luego sacar una macana eléctrica de su bata, la cual fue arrebatada por el robot y usada en su contra.

Sam cayo inconsciente por las grandes descargas eléctricas que pasaron por todo su cuerpo, mientras que los ponies solo empezaron a retroceder con miedo ante el lento paso de la maquina que iba hacia ellos.

Pero un resplandor en el cielo los interrumpió a todos, viendo como ese destello iba a gran velocidad hacia el pueblo destruido, evitando los cañones de plasma del Access Ark que pasaban por el cielo Equestre. El destello se trataba de una gran maquina, de color rojo y un símbolo de un Security Force en el pecho de esta, al igual de un taladro y un gran puño en sus brazos.

La gran maquina iba a golpear con su taladro a Metal, pero este logro esquivarlo hacia atrás y, usando sus turbinas, se impulso a gran velocidad con su espada y logro atravesar a la bestia mecánica. Esta empezó a emitir una fuerte luz de su interior solo para terminar explotando en un montón de pedazos.

-Buen intento Samantha-Se dijo a si mismo y viendo a los Equestres-Pero nada me detendrá para terminar mi objetivo.

Metal se volvió a dirigir a los ponies, pero su radar interno lo alerto de algo que venia a gran velocidad. Logro hacer una patada giratoria para detener el ataque, de si mismo. El Robobot se sorprendió al verse a si mismo, solo que esta maquina no tenia la gran "H" en su frente y tenia una gran túnica gris, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo.

Este robot amortiguó la patada con su puño y, usando sus turbinas, se impulso para destruir la defensa de su rival, pero este logro impulsarlo lejos y desenfundó su espada láser para combatir contra su otro yo, el cual también saco una espada de su interior.

Ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes a una gran velocidad, casi imposible de ver, excepto para el caballero oscuro que logro recuperar la consciencia y observar la emocionante batalla. Meta Knight empezó a despertar a sus amigos inconscientes rápidamente para que también contemplaron aquel encuentro.

Ninguno de ellos quiso interrumpir, a pesar de las exigencias de Twilight de hacerlo, debido a costumbres de honor. Ambos Robobots dejaron de atacarse con sus espadas, el falso empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de misiles y Metal se rodeo con un escudo eléctrico, el cual empezó a disparar destellos de energía que destruía los proyectiles.

Los Robobots sabían que ninguno cedería ante el otro, ambos viraron al cielo y asintieron, como si se hubieran leído la mente. Levantaron sus brazos y estos empezaron a agrandarse hasta salir un misil gigante, del cual ambos se subieron.

Los misiles rozaban entre ellos a una gran velocidad y los ocupantes se atacaban mutuamente, mientras intentaban esquivar los disparos de plasma del Access Ark, el cual había identificado a ambos como hostiles.

Pero, al intentar un combate cercano, sus misiles impactaron mutuamente resultando en una gran explosión. Los dos seguían luchando, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras caían a una gran velocidad. Y, antes de tocar el suelo, ambos golpearon sus puños que los alejo del otro.

Al caer, derrapando en la tierra, decidieron ir corriendo, impulsado por sus turbinas, para terminar de una vez el combate con sus espadas. Twilight, al ver como sus amigos se negaban en ayudar, decidió lanzar un hechizo hacia el falso General, el cual lo desestabilizó la trayectoria del Robobot, dándole una ventaja milimétrica a Metal, cortándole la mitad de la cabeza, junto a las turbinas.

Los ojos del malvado Robobot se tornaban rojos y amarillos constantemente, y una gran cantidad de chispas y humo salían de su interior. Hasta que un botón gigante salio de su cuerpo, la maquina sabia lo que significaba aquel aparato. La auto-destrucción. Pero el no se iba a permitir dejar una pelea tan cobardemente como suicidarse.

Tomo su espada y destruyo aquel aparato para continuar su batalla.

-Una chatarra como tu no vencerá al Security Force definitivo-Grito con ira, corriendo todo lo que podía hacia su adversario.

-Eso también creí yo cuando me revele ante Haltmann-Respondió de forma tranquila-Mi mayor error fue no estar preparado ante su guardia personal de Robobots de oro. ¡Y tu error es haberme subestimado!

El impostor paso de largo a Metal, deteniéndose a cada paso que daba, su armadura empezaba a caerse, revelando su endoesqueleto, solo que al caer se destruyera por completo. El General guardo su espada, cayendo de rodillas y sus partes también empezaban a caerse de su cuerpo, empezando a susurrar sus ultimas palabras

-Landia-Sama, la espera a terminado. Finalmente podre reunirme con usted-Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de volverse un montón de chatarra.

.

.

.

-Todo me da vueltas-Se quejo Sam, estando en una cama de paja-¿Que me paso?

La científica vio el lugar que se encontraba, se trataba de una especie de granero, muy diferente al ultimo granero en el que estuvo, ya que este era normal. Se podían observar diferentes instrumentos de granja y también mucha paja seca por el lugar.

Una vez que se recompuso, y se quito los restos de paja de su cabello y ropa, se dirigió a la salida, solo para ver que ya era de noche. Se percato que el lugar estaba lleno de carpas y tiendas "Primitivas", como ella diría, y se percato de los Waddle Dees que hacían guardia usando sus lanzas como antorchas.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Meta Knight, apareciendo al lado de Sam, asustando la.

-¡Me quieres dar un paro cardiaco!-Grito enojada y se calmo poco a poco-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada?

-Seis horas. Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos con la Operación Liberación.

-¿Metal escapo?

-Fue destruido por Metal-Dijo, dejando extrañada a la científica-El verdadero General Metal viajo desde Halcandra hasta aquí con su gran robot, una copia exacta del HR-D3 de su majestad, logro esquivar los disparos del Access Ark y destruyo a su copia. Por desgracia, él también fue destruido, posiblemente a su largo viaje desde una parte alejada del universo.

-¿Aun poseen las partes?

-Las eh recolectado, también las de la armadura del impostor por si es que las necesitas-Respondió, señalando las partes detrás de unos montones de paja dentro del granero.

-Gracias, y no quiero que me molesten mientras estoy trabajando en el granero.

-De acuerdo, pero no te quedes hasta tan tarde.

-Si, "Papá"-Dijo burlona, cerrando la puerta del granero y viendo las piezas de los Robobots-Comencemos.

Se podía escuchar diferentes ruidos desde el granero de los Apple, desde martillazos, soldaduras, gritos de dolor y groserías. Mientras que Twilight se encontraba con Celestia, la cual seguía estudian en un domo que impedía que el ruido exterior la desconcertado, creada por su maestra.

-Se comportara como alguien elegante, pero suelta groserías como un carretero.

-El dicho es camionero, pero es entendible-Dijo Meta Knight, dándole un pequeño susto a la alicornio-¿Podemos hablar?

Twilight asintió y, aun con el hechizo activo, se dirigieron al lugar donde anteriormente estaba el Castillo de la Amistad. La princesa tan solo ver los restos, se lleno de indignación al ver que no podía salvar a nadie.

-A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no pude salvar a mis amigas, a mi pueblo. Ni si quiera una maldita construcción de todo el pueblo.

-Este enemigo es diferente, uno que no utiliza magia. Ni si quiera nosotros pudimos hacerles frente al primer ataque.

-Ni el Corazón de Cristal, ni los Elementos de la Armonía, ni si quiera el Poder del Arcoiris les hubiera hecho algo a esa gran maquina sobre nosotros-Dijo frustrada, tomando uno de los cristales de su castillo-Espero que Sunset haya podido cuidarlos como yo pude hacerlo.

-Los ha podido controlar muy bien, fue una gran adversaria cuando fui a hacer el chequeo rutinario que me habías pedido.

-Muchas gracias por ello-Agradeció, con lágrimas saliendo de a poco.

-Te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando expulsemos a Haltmann de tu planeta y estaré aquí para protegerlos.

Twilight tan solo respondió a eso con un abrazo, llorando sin poder calmarse, mientras el caballero la calmaba con palmadas en su lomo.

.

.

.

-El Security Force fue destruido, padre mio-Dijo Susie-¿Desea que envíe una fuerza destructora para acabar el trabajo.

-No es necesario hija-Dijo, dándole la espalda, viendo la superficie del planeta desde el espacio-Mi plan esta saliendo como quería. Aumenta la seguridad en los taladros y lo quiero en menos de un día.

-Como usted lo ordene, honorable Haltmann-Respondió, retirándose del lugar.

-Pronto, pronto sera tu fin y podre cumplir mi venganza. Kirby-Se dijo así mismo, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente...

Ya estaba todo listo, los cuatro héroes, los cuales estaban equipados con mochilas llenas de comida, se disponían a comenzar su travesías nuevamente por Equestria. De forma preventiva, Twilight a decidido quedarse en el pueblo para ayudar a tranquilizar a los que aun están en shock post traumático, y Samantha, la cual no había salido del granero.

-Buena suerte y espero volver a verlos.

-Lo único que veras sera ese taladro volar en un montón de pedazos-Presumió Dedede, apuntando a la maquinaria.

-Me gustaría poder acompañarlos, como en nuestra ultima travesía, pero mi gente me necesita en estos momentos difíciles.

-Lo entiendo y protege los

-Mis hombres y los Waddle Dees podrán apoyarte y estarán bajo tus ordenes. Guía los sabiamente.

-Lo haré Meta Knight.

-(Buena suerte su majestad y tenga mucho cuidado)

-Lo tendré Bandana, lo tendré.

-Poyo, poyo, po poyo, poyo.

-También te hechura de menos Kirby-Respondió a lo que sea dijo el pequeño de rosa, dándole un gran abrazo.

Los cuatro vieron por ultima vez el lugar, a sus amigos y tropas, y dieron curso hacia la ciudad de Canterlot, hasta que los gritos de Sam los detuvieron.

-¡Esperen, esperen!-Grito la científica, la cual tenia una bolsa de papel en su cabeza, la cual tapaba sus ojos parcialmente-Tengo que informarles de algo importante.

Nadie entendía, tanto lo que pasaba como también del por que traía aquella bolsa sobre su cabeza.

-Encontré información muy importante con respecto a los taladros. Según los datos del Security Force destruido-Dijo, mientras un holograma del Access Ark se formo sobre ellos-Cuando uno de los taladros fue destruido, se activo un protocolo de seguridad. Esto hizo que Access Ark se mantuviera en un cierre permanente hasta que se desactive.

-¿Como lo haremos?

-Con el código personal de Haltmann activándolo desde su propia computadora. O desactivando los otros tres taladros a la vez.

-Deberemos de planear una nueva estrategia.

-Ya me adelante a ello, o mejor dicho, nos adelantamos-Dijo, mientras se hacia a un lado, revelando a su ultima creación.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos, Héroes de Dreamland-Saludo General Metal, completamente reconstruido y, posiblemente, mejorado.

-Es bueno ver te han podido reconstruir.

-Muchas gracias Sir Meta Knight.

-Jejeje, le diste una buena paliza a ese gemelo malvado tuyo.

-No hay de que su majestad.

-(También quisiéramos disculpar nos por el altercado que tuvimos en Halcandra)

-No deben de preocuparse por ello. Magolor los manipulo y yo solo intente detenerlos para proteger a Landia-Sama.

-Por cierto, ¿como fue que pudiste volver a reconstruir?-Preguntó Dedede-Según recuerdo, explotas te sin dejar nada.

-Nada excepto mi núcleo.-Dijo, revelando su núcleo de poder.

-A diferencia del resto de los Security Force, los cuales necesitan energía solar si quieren recargar su núcleo. El de Metal funciona sin ello gracias a una pila nuclear que él creo. Que por cierto, ¿por que lo habéis hecho? Esos recargado res son indestructibles.

-Halcandra solo posee un solo sol y diez luna. La mayor parte del tiempo esta oscuro por los eclipses y el planeta evita estar en una era glaciar constante gracias a los volcanes del planeta. Por ello tuve que usar energía nuclear para mi funcionamiento.

-¿Y por que la bolsa de papel?-Pregunto Dedede.

-Es por las orejeras debido a que estuvo toda la noche trabajando. Ocurrió algo similar cuando nos vimos por primera vez, cuando comencé mi viaje-Respondió Meta Knight, mientras Sam se aguantaba el enojo.

-En primera, esas dos me convencieron de ver su telenovela. Y en segunda, la trama es interesante y que puede atrapar al espectador, al igual que el desarrollo de sus personajes.

-Entonces, ¿no quiere verse fea con los de su alrededor?-Pregunto Celestia.

-Callate niña.

Metal les contó también sobre su pasado en Halcandra, del como este traiciono a su creador por los males que hacia a los planetas colonizados. Pero al comenzar su rebeldía, este fue detenido por los guardias personales de Haltmann y expulsado en el planeta de Landia, el cual estaba siendo amenazado por el empresario.

El gran dragón pudo hacerle frente al Access Ark, gracias a los poderes de la Master Crown, haciendo que Haltmann huyera de aquel lugar y dejando a un destrozado Security Force por el lugar, siendo encontrado por Landia durante su auto-reconstrucción.

En vez de destruirlo, el dragón lo acogió al ver algo en su interior, algo puro a pesar de ser una maquina. Los siglos pasaron y el Robobot construyo una fabrica, en la cual construía un ejercito el cual protegería a Landia y que también podría hacerle frente a Haltmann.

Cuando ocurrió los eventos que involucraron a Magolor, Metal fue destruido por los cuatro héroes y activando su auto-reparación, la cual duro trecientos años.

-Espera, espera, espera-Interrumpió Dedede-¿Como es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo?

-Halcandra se encuentra pasando el borde del universo, es considerado una dimensión alterna debido a su lejanía en el universo y, por ende, el tiempo pasa mas rápido allí-Respondió Meta Knight y se acerco al Robobot-Siento tanto por vuestra perdida.

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo Twilight.

-Landia-Sama a dejado el reino de los vivos para poder descansar en paz-Dijo Metal, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, excepto al caballero-Se que hiciste lo posible por mantenerlo con vida Meta Knight, te lo agradezco mucho.

-Según tengo entendido, los dragones pueden vivir milenios-Cuestiono la historia del Robobot la alicornio.

-Landia-Sama a cuidado la Master Crown desde hace milenios, concediéndole la inmortalidad para protegerla. Pero cuando esta fue destruida y él concedió su inmortalidad para resucitar a vuestra raza, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para dejar este mundo. Ni si quiera pude despedirme de él, llegue demasiado tarde.

-Perdón por molestar, pero sería mejor dejar todo este sentimentalismo de la lado y explicar el nuevo plan-Interrumpió Samantha el momento, llevándose una mirada negativa de Twilight-A eso le llamas una mirada molesta, hasta Lazuli me provocaba miedo tan solo verla.

-¿Como puedes interrumpir un momento tan delicado como es la perdida de un ser querido?-Se quejo Twilight.

-Es cierto, no debemos perder mas tiempo-Afirmo Metal y programo el holograma, en donde cambio a los tres taladros sobre los restos de los castillos-Para poder obtener ventaja, debemos de separarnos e ir a los tres lugares de extracción de recursos.

-Meta Knight, tu iras con Twilight. Bandana, tu iras con Metal. Y Dedede, tu iras con Celestia-Organizo los grupos la científica, dejando sorprendiendo a todos por la ultima decisión, excepto a la pequeña que sonreía de emoción.

-Espera, ¿dices que Celestia tiene que ir?Ella es muy pequeña para enfrentarse a estos peligros.

-Además, ¿donde ira Kirby? El puede acompañarme y dejar a Celestia aquí.

-Entonces, ¿quien defenderá la base?-Dijo Metal-Kirby es el mas fuerte de entre todos nosotros y él es el único con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a la seguridad del interior del Access Ark. Y hasta que no podamos abrirle un camino directo, Kirby defenderá a todos en este lugar y recibiendo el apoyo directo de los Waddle Dees y la tropa se Meta Knight.

-Bien pensado ustedes dos-Felicito Meta Knight.

-¿Y por que Celestia no se puede quedar?-A lo que la mencionada se le fue la alegría por el viaje-Saben muy bien que este enemigo es muy peligroso para alguien tan joven.

-Los pequeños son muy curiosos a la hora de ver cosas raras, entre ellas mis trabajos-Dijo Samantha-Así que, para no estar estresada durante la desrobotización, y no intentar matarla cada vez que me interrumpa, Celestia ira con Dedede. El cual seguro podrá protegerla.

-Meta Knaito-Dijo Dedede, cambiando el tono de su voz-(¿Podemos hablar en privado, Zoy?)

-Hi, Jecka-Respondió el caballero.

Ambos se alejaron algunos metros, mientras el resto los espiaba detrás de unos escombros. El caballero y el rey empezaron una conversación en una lengua extraña, que, gracias a Bandana, resultaba ser el idioma natal de Pop Star.

-(Tanto tu como yo sabemos que esto saldrá mal.)

-(Su majestad, por favor. Debe de mantener la calma, Celestia no recuerda nada con respecto a su vida pasada, eso se lo puedo asegurar. Confíe en mi.)

-(Lo que me preocupa es que yo le revele algo por accidente, Zoy.)

-(Su majestad, yo confió en usted. Ya es responsable y sabe que es solo una niña, ella no puede recordar, eh visto dentro de su mente y no hay nada con respecto a su vida anterior. Se lo puedo asegurar)

-(Pero, si ella vuelve a ser la misma de hace años)-Dijo el rey serio, sujetando con fuerza su martillo-(Me veré obligado a hacerle daño, ¿has entendido, Zoy?)

-Lo entiendo, su majestad.

Ambos volvieron con el grupo y, estos, no hicieron preguntas al respecto de su conversación de aquella lengua extraña. Prepararon todo lo necesario para el largo viaje que les vendría por delante.

-Una cosa mas-Interrumpió la científica-Por el hecho de que gran parte de sus enemigos, sobre todo las amigas de la princesa nativa, habrán sido robotizados. Quiero que lleven esto consigo.

Sam les entrego a los tres grupos una especie de rifle, el cual el único diseño original era la culata y el resto era una maquinaria que se movía constantemente.

-Es el ultimo invento de Sunset, y me lo presto para esta ocasión. Es un arma de teletransporte, cada disparo lanzara un dardo a alta velocidad que, al impactar, comenzara a teletransportarse el objetivo hacia el lugar ya establecido mediante a una computadora. Esto servirá para que puedan enviarme a todos los seres robotizados que encuentren por el lugar, pero deben de enviarlos ya noqueados. No quiero que llegue un batallón completo de Robobots.

-¿Que hay si se nos acaban los dardos?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Muy simple nativa, la misma arma crea los dardos. Cuando uno sale, otro es creado para reemplazarlo. Pero ojo, solo consta de diez disparos seguidos y la creación de un dardo es de tres segundos. Además, no deben de preocuparse si le dan a algo que no sea a un pony, ya que los dardos están programados para teletransportar materia orgánica.

Una vez que todos guardaron el arma, cada uno estaba con alguien para dar los últimos detalles.

-...Y recuerda estudiar lo ultimo que aprendiste-Dijo Twilight a Celestia-Estaremos en una amenaza constante, pero cuando Zero ataco, yo también estudiaba mis hechizos por si es que algo malo pasaba.

-Si maestra, además, Aprenderé mucho con el gran rey de como gobernar.

-También, si algo malo se presenta debes de mantenerte oculta. Aun eres muy joven para ponerte en riesgo y Dedede te podrá proteger.

-Hermano, cuida te y cuida los. Ellos dependen de ti y nosotros también para que puedas enfrentarte a Haltmann.

-Poyo.

-Y no te acabes la comida en un par de días, todos necesitan comer.

-Poyo.

-Nada de ponerte en peligro Bandana. Recién podemos comprender tu lenguaje y seria una gran pena que el gran Waddle Dee no pudiera volver a casa.

-(No debe de preocuparse su majestad. Pero lo que me preocupa es sobre Celestia como su acompañante, ¿seguro que estará bien?)

-No te preocupes por ello. No es la traidora de hace años, además, ya eh tenido experiencia con niños.

-(Se refiere a Fumu-chan y Bun-kun. A decir verdad, ellos si que eran un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo Fumu)

-Y que lo digas, era muy paranoica con todo lo que pasaba. Siempre me echaba la culpa de todo. Cuida te amigo y no arriesgada demasiado.

-(Igualmente su majestad. Los Waddle Dees no sabríamos que hacer sin usted a nuestro lado)

Las tres parejas se dieron un fuerte abrazo de despedida, antes de ir con su respectiva pareja en ir al taladro para destruirlo, hasta que Sam volvió a interrumpirlos.

-Esperen, esto nunca me había pasado antes-Se dijo así misma.

-Es debido a tu falta de sueño del por que se te olvidan tantas cosas.

-No, creo que es por ese híbrido y su contagiosa actitud. Al tema, quiero entregarles estos comunicadores-Dijo, entregándoles dichos aparatos pequeños-Deben de ir dentro del oído, son imposibles de hackear, así que no deben de preocuparse por la seguridad en vuestras comunicaciones.

Cada uno tomo uno de estos aparatos, excepto para Metal y Celestia, ya que el primero tenia uno integrado y la pequeña no necesitaba uno, insertándolo dentro de su oído. Twilight intento introducirlo, pero Samantha se ofreció para que su magia no dañara los sistemas del comunicador.

-Auch, eso dolió-Se quejo la princesa de un pinchazo en su cuello.

-Oops, lo siento. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la ciencia duele.

-Nunca escuche ese termino.

-Es por que practicas magia, nativa.

-¿Cuando vas a dejar de decirme "Nativa"?-Dijo, ya harta de ese apodo.

-Pero eso es lo que eres, una nativa de este planeta. Al igual que los nativos de Dreamland.

-Espero que ayudes en la reconstrucción de mi pueblo.

-Se lo dije a las Crystal Natives y te lo digo a ti. Yo soy ingeniera en robótica, no en arquitectura para estar haciendo este tipo de trabajo. Además, están los Waddle Dees para ese trabajo.

-Por favor cuida los-Dijo de forma seria, observando a los únicos sobrevivientes del ataque-No quiero que vuelvan a sufrir de la misma forma de Zero.

-No te preocupes-Dijo, con el mismo tono de voz-Yo también sufrí por la perdida de mi gente, y no quiero ver como otra raza es extinta por la locura de Haltmann. Los mantendré a salvo, te lo prometo.

Sam termino el proceso y se retiro del lugar hacia el granero, el cual estaba mejorado con alta tecnología, y parecía expandirse gracias a un agujero a medio cavar que estaba por el lugar, solo para tomar una pantalla que estaba en una de las múltiples mesas de trabajo.

Los tres grupos organizaron sus osas para el largo viaje que les vendría.

-Celestia y yo iremos al Imperio Changeling.

-Bandana y yo nos dirigiremos al Imperio de Cristal.

-Entonces, nuestro destino sera Canterlot.

-Y sera mejor que se preparen-Interrumpió la científica una vez mas, observando por su pantalla-Ha habido mucha actividad robótica y orgánica cerca del castillo de la montaña durante en la noche. Puede que de Haltmann este teniendo miedo.

-O solo intenta retrasar nos. Rápido, no perdamos mas tiempo-Ordeno Meta Knight.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al Norte, Este y Noroeste al resto de los taladros para destruirlos. Un largo viaje en donde los héroes han sido obligados a dividirse para salvar esta tierra una vez mas de las garras del mal.

Continuara

Bueno gente, finalmente esta el ultimo capitulo de este "Prologo", por así decirlo, y es ahora cuando la aventura por fin comienza.

Tango planeado un formato algo largo para los siguientes capítulos, el cual seria relatar las perspectivas de los tres grupos en un solo capitulo. En un principio lo había planeado con tres historias diferentes relacionadas con "RdH", pero al final no me convencí y decidí hacerlo todo en la misma historia.

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo...

Nuestros héroes han debido separarse para derrotar poco a poco a Haltmann, pero se llevaran muchas sorpresas durante sus viajes. Secretos y misterios se verán revelados.

-Ellos no deberían de haber sufrido esto. Si tan solo, hubiera sido mas fuerte.

-Antes sufría pesadillas, pesadillas que mostraban a un monstruo enmascarado que quería asesinarme.

-La locura a invadido su mente por completo.

Próximo capitulo. La Aventura ha Comenzado, al Igual que los Peligros.


	4. La Aventura Comienza

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS/AS MIS LECTORES/RAS Y QUE TENGAN UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

 **(Si ya has leído este capítulo, te recomiendo que bajes hasta la primera parte de Bandana y Metal que se ha actualizado)  
**  
 **Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 3: El Comienzo de la Aventura.**

Twilight y Meta Knight llevaban horas caminando por el sendero del bosque, el cual empezaba a cambiar de forma mecánica al avanzar, yendo en dirección a Canterlot. Pero la princesa intercambiaba su andar de vez en cuando, algo que molestaba un poco al caballero.

-Twilight-Dijo y ambos se detuvieron-Caminar o volar, no importa lo cuidadosa que seas, producirá un ruido que los Robobots podrán oír. Así que ya para.

-Lo siento. Es que...

-Te entiendo, pero nadie en tu mundo estaba preparado para esto. Pero no debes de pensar en ello, si lo haces te desconcentras y eres fácilmente manejable para el enemigo-Dijo y puso su mano sobre el cuello de la alicornio para detenerla-Y hablando de ellos, se acerca un grupo de ellos por el este. Escondámonos.

Ambos fueron a unos árboles cibernéticos, en donde pudieron esconderse y poder ver algo que los dejaría sin habla. Unas tropas Robobots, los cuales iban en armaduras, llevaban a unos ponies encadenados, unos quince, en dirección contraria a Canterlot, al noroeste.

-"Quedate donde estas"-Se escucho la voz de Meta Knight en la cabeza de la Equestre-"Puede de que tengan más prisioneros"

-"Pero hacia allá no hay nada"

-"Así es, quizás tengan una base para robotizar los. Debemos de seguirlos y parar su producción, y no uses tu magia. Uno de ellos tiene un radar, posiblemente para buscar más prisioneros."

Twilight solo asintió y esperaron hasta estar a una distancia segura y los siguieron hasta, lo que era, la parte más peligrosa del Everfree. Cuando el grupo iba a atravesar los árboles, estos solos desaparición mostrando una fábrica automática de Robobots.

Esta no tan solo robotiza a los habitantes de Equestria, sino que también creaba a los pequeños Robobots y sus armaduras, los cuales iban directamente a Canterlot y otras ciudades y pueblos. También se dieron cuenta de unos Security Forces, los cuales montaban guardia en la zona central de la fábrica, la cual podría ser la fuente de poder.

-¿Qué esperamos? Sabemos donde esta, solo debemos atacar-Dijo, intentando sacar una habilidad de su alforja-Perfecto, Spark, esto creará todos su circuitos.

-Esta vez no nos enfrentamos a Dark Matters y tampoco contamos con un apoyo como antes. Necesitamos pensar en una mejor estrategia para enfrentarnos a los Robots. Y es mejor usar Ice, eso congelara sus celdas de energía y desactiva a los que este robotizados.

-Lo siento, yo solo. No se que es lo que me pasa.

-Es estrés lo que te afecta Twilight. Es lo que no te deja pensar bien. Iré yo primero y te daré la señal para que salgas a enfrentarte a los robotizados.

La alicornio asintió y cambio Spark por su corona de hielo. El caballero fue hacia la entrada, destruyendo la proyección holográfica de los árboles y llamando la atención de los Robobots. Estos se disponían a acorralar al Guerrero Estelar, pero este desenfundo a Galaxia y destruir las armaduras de una sola cortada.

-¡Deténgase!-Ordenó una voz que venía de la zona central de la fábrica, una muy familiar-Así que finalmente te dignas a aparecer, Meta Knight.

-¡Applejack!-Se sorprendió el espadachín cuando la mencionada salió de su escondite-¿Que te han hecho?

La vaquera poseía la parte superior derecha de su rostro con partes robóticas, siendo su ojo una lentilla roja. Sus cascos, el derecho delantero y el izquierdo trasero, parecían poder cambiar de forma debido a los pistones que se veían en este. Y en su lomo estaba, lo que parecía, una especie de cañón de plasma, el cual apuntaba a Meta Knight, gracias a un laser que salía de este.

-Mejor dicho, ¡¿Que es lo que tú nos has hecho?!

-¿Que tratas de decir?

-Es que acaso estabas tan ocupado en hacerte el mas fuerte del universo. O tener que defender otros planetas para que fueras más reconocido. ¡¿Es que acaso nosotros no somos igual de importante que alguna otra raza?! ¡¿Que necesitábamos ayuda para defender nuestro planeta?! ¡¿QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE TU NOS IBAS A PROTEGER?!

-Así es, se que falle en mi promesa. ¡Y es por eso que he venido aquí a enmendar mi error!-Grito y corrio en direccion hacia los Security Force-¡AHORA!  
 **  
(Planet Robobot, Mid-Boss Theme)**

Twilight salió de su escondite y lanzo una poderosa rafaga de viento a los ponies robotizados, los cuales no quedaron congelados en un bloque de hielo, sino que se descongelaron al instante. Todo el grupo fue a atacar a la alicornio con sus armas integradas, como lasers y cañones, pero lentamente caía uno a uno a los cascos de la princesa, mientras las partes robóticas se desactivaron.

-¡Meta Knight, resultó!-Grito Twilight y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero acorralado por los Robobots-¡Voy a apoyarte!

-No, debes de preocuparte de sacarlos a todos de aquí. ¡Rápido!-Ordeno y logró sacarse a los Security Force de encima y destruir a unos cuantos-¡Yo me ocuparé de destruir la fábrica!

La alicornio asintió y fue hacia los prisioneros, tomó uno de los extremos de la cadena y empezó a congelarse por completo hasta volverla escarcha de un solo golpe.

-Rápido, cada uno debe de tomar a un robotizado y salir de aquí.

-¿Que tal si alguno despierta y nos ataca?-Dudo uno de los cautivos.

-Despertaran, pero sus mentes no están corrompidas por las máquinas que los controlan-Dijo y subió a uno de los inconscientes a su lomo-Rápido, deben de dirigirse a Ponyville. Allí todos estarán a salvo.

Todos asintieron y siguieron el ejemplo de su princesa. Pero al intentar escapar, unos disparos de plasma les interrumpió el paso y Applejack apareció al frente de ellos con un par de Robots de seguridad.

-¿Creen que será así de fácil escapar? Security Force, ya no necesitamos a más nativos para nuestro ejército-Ordenó la vaquera, y los ojos de los Robobots se iluminaron en un tono rojizo.

-Sí señora-Dijeron la maquinaria y sacaron sus espadas-Protocolo exterminar, aprobado.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque para acabar con todos, pero Twilight reaccionó a tiempo y logró hacer una cúpula de hielo que cubrió a todo el grupo. La princesa se saco su corona y se puso la capucha de Animal, cambiando su pelaje a uno grueso y teniendo grandes garras en cada uno de sus cascos, y empezó a acabar en dirección a la salida para poder sacar a todos del lugar.

-Princesa, ¿que hace?-Dijo el último pony que salió-Debemos de mantenerla a salva.

-No, ustedes deben de estar a salvo. Meta Knight necesita mi ayuda. Sigan por el sur y encontraran unos Waddle Dees que están de guardia, ellos los guiarán para que los robotizados vuelvan a la normalidad.

Todos se retiraron del lugar en la dirección que les fue dada, mientras que Twilight volvió hacia el domo, el cual ya fue destruido por los Security Force.

-Fuiste muy lista en sacar a esos nativos de aquí. Pero cuando acabemos contigo, el resto no podrá alcanzar el pueblo cuando los cazemos. ¡Acabenla!

Las máquinas aceleraron a todo lo que podían, haciendo que Twilight prepara sus garras afiladas para el combate. Pero estas no fueron usadas cuando los pedazos de los guardias pasaron de largo a la alicornio.

-Es lo último. Que puedo hacer-Dijo débilmente el caballero-Eran más fuertes de lo que creí.

El Guerrero Estelar cayó arrodillado, apoyado por su espada, mientras la sangre goteaba por debajo de su máscara y las alas. Twilight se concentró en Applejack, la cual empezaba a deformar su casco en un cañón que le apuntó.

-Sabes, desde que me dieron esto siempre he querido probarlo con alguien vivo. Ya estaba harta de explotar montones de chatarra-Dijo, mientras el cañón se cargaba de energía.

La poderosa energía sale disparada de golpe, haciendo que la vaquera también saliera disparada por la onda expansiva, en dirección a Twilight. Ocurrió una poderosa explosión, la cual pudo ser vista en diferentes partes, siendo el caballero el más preocupado al ya no sentir la presencia de la princesa.

-Muy buenos reflejos. Se nota que has entrenado todo este tiempo-Dijo Meta Knight, mientras la cortina de humo desaparecía mostrando una figura estática-Stone Twilight.

El humo se disipó por completo, revelando una estatua de mármol de Twilight, la misma que se encontraba en Ponyville antes que se destruyera el ataque. La princesa deshizo su transformación, revelando un casco de samurai violeta con una estrella en el frente y su pelaje cambio a un marrón oscuro.

-Solo te salvaste por poco. Pero no importa en qué roca te transformes, ¡Te volveré polvo!-Grito y bajó su cabeza para que su cañón de plasma disparara en varias ocasiones.

Twilight solo la miro seria antes de volverse un bloque estrella violeta, el cual no se vio afectado por los disparos. Volvió a la normalidad y se lanzó hacia la vaquera, esquivando los proyectiles, hasta estar a una buena distancia para hacer un tacleada, convertida en una gran pesa de hierro que golpeó de lleno a su enemiga.

-¿Crees que será suficiente para vencerme? Poseo una mayor resistencia y fuerza que antes-Dijo y cargó nuevamente su cañón casco-No seré vencida por un montón de piedras.

-¿Acaso crees que Rainbow fue la única en poder recibir las habilidades de Kirby luego de su partida?

Los cascos de la princesa se acumularon de rocas de la tierra, hasta ser el triple de grandes, y dar un salto y golpear el suelo, provocando un poderoso temblor hacia Applejack. Debido a esto, el disparo fallo en dirección al taladro, justo en la unión al Acces Ark, provocando una poderosa explosión.

-Ríndete Applejack y déjanos ayudarte.

-No me pienso rendir. Le jure lealtad al señor Haltmann y no pienso fallarle-Dijo y apuntó con su cañón de plasma.

-No me dejas opción-Dijo y cambio de casco, desapareciendo del lugar.

La vaquera se sorprendió, debido a que no fue una teletransportación, y empezó a disparar en diferentes lugares por la desesperación al no encontrarla en su radar interno. Hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, noqueando al instante y siendo Twilight la que detuvo su caída con su magia.

-Te llevare con Samantha, ella podrá devolverte a la normalidad.

-¿Twilight?-Susurro la vaquera-¿Eres tu?

-¿Applejack, estas consciente?-Dijo, levantando a su amiga hasta estar frente a esta y como despertaba-¿Estas bien?

-Bien, solo con una fuerte jaqueca y me duele parte del cuerpo-Dijo, rascándose la nuca con su casco metálico, sintiendo el frío de este-¿Que corrales me acaba de pasar?

-Es una larga historia, pero creo que tu y el resto de nuestras amigas han sido robotizadas y de seguro las obligarán a luchar contra nosotros.

-¿Robotizado? ¿Luchar? Ahora recuerdo-Dijo y sujetó los hombros de su amiga-Hagas lo que hagas Twilight, no dejes que te capturen. El que está detrás de todo esto nos necesita a las seis para...

Pero la vaquera no pudo terminar antes de agarrarse la cabeza por un fuerte dolor que le producía, mientras las máquinas en su cuerpo volvía a funcionar. Applejack volvió a apuntar con su casco cañón a la princesa pero, antes de poder disparar, este se partio a la mitad por la cortada de Galaxia.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible? Mis Security Force te dejaron al borde de la muerte.

-Es que acaso has olvidado mi regeneracion-Dijo y empezo a cargar energía en su espada-Es hora de terminar con esto.

Applejack empezó a desesperarse cuando sus máquinas internas empezaban a volverse locas por la fuerte emanación de energía, hasta que ésta levantó sus casco en forma de derrota.

-Te ayudaremos amiga, te lo prometo.

-Esto no ha acabado-Dijo y una pequeña y veloz máquina, que salió de la fábrica, tomó a la robotizada por el casco destruido que se logró enganchar-Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y no tendrán tanta suerte.

Y empezó a reírse de forma maniática mientras viajaba en dirección a Canterlot. Meta Knight se acercó a la princesa, mientras está veía como se alejaba su amiga.

-Dijo algo, de que no deben de capturar me. Que si lo logran, nos usarán para algo.

-Posiblemente Hartmann haya creado alguna arma que necesite sus energías-Dijo y puso su mano en su hombro-Estuviste excepcional, has entrenado duro durante estos años. Estoy orgulloso.

-Gracias Meta Knight, muchas gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de sujetarse el vientre que sangraba-Pero aun me falta para mejorar.

-Ven, debemos de irnos-Dijo, sujetando a la alicornio sobre su cuerpo-Esta fábrica explotara por los daños y debemos irnos lo mas rapido posible.

Twilight asintió y salieron volando justo a tiempo de que el lugar explotara en un montón de pedazos. Meta Knight, durante el vuelo, pudo localizar una cueva a lo lejos y aterrizó cerca de esta, debido a que estaba ya anocheciendo y que Twilight necesitaba tratar sus heridas.

-¿Crees que tendremos que enfrentarnos al resto de nuestras amigas?

-No lo dudo. Applejack huyo porque Haltmann la programó para evitar que vuelva a la normalidad-Dijo, limpiando las heridas de la princesa.

-Mañana seguiremos. Segun recuerdo, hay un pueblo abandonado por el camino, era el lugar donde vivían los súbditos de Celestia cuando vivían en el castillo del Everfree.

-Probablemente también haya cambiado. Mejor descansa, yo tomaré la primera guardia. Descansa-Dijo, retirándose a la entrada de la cueva.

-Meta Knight, gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

-Es mi labor como Guerrero Estelar. Ahora descansa, mañana será otro día difícil.

Twilight tan solo se puso cómoda y empezó a dormir, mientras el caballero observaba el anochecer del planeta, aunque este solo era una ilusión creada por el Access Ark.

-¿Princesa Luna?-Susurro la alicornio, llamando la atención de Meta Knight-Espere, necesito más información.

Twilight despertó de golpe del sueño, respirando de forma agitada y sosteniendo su herida del vientre que empezaba a abrirse.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Es la princesa Luna, o mejor dicho, NightMare Moon. Ella logró desprenderse de Luna antes de que ella fuera robotizada, ahora está en la luna y estará comunicando conmigo sobre todo lo que sabe.

-¿Que te dijo?-Pregunto, saturando la herida.

-De que ella, Cadence y Chrysalis están bien, pero robotizadas. También me dijo que Haltmann está construyendo un arma que depende de mí y mis amigas para hacerla funcionar. Quizás a eso se refería Applejack cuando recuperó su conciencia.

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Mejor descansa y NightMare, si logras oírme, no vuelvas a sus sueños. Tus influencias malignas provocan pesadillas a Twilight, se que no es tu intencion, pero si la herida se vuelve abrir puede que le provoque una hemorragia interna.

-"Entiendo"-Se escuchó la voz de la forma maligna de la princesa de la noche en la cabeza de los dos-"Además, debo recuperarme de la separación"

-Nos vemos NightMare-Susurró el caballero antes de inyectarle una ampolla a Twilight-Esto te permitirá dormir sin que el dolor de tu herida te moleste.

La princesa cayó dormida por los efectos de la morfina y Meta Knight volvió a su guardia hasta la mañana siguiente, sin complicaciones ante algún ataque enemigo, a pesar de ver unas armaduras Robobots que se dirigen a la ruta de Bandana y Metal.

-Buenos dias Twilight-Saludo el caballero, aun estando en la entrada de la cueva-Tu desayuno esta listo. Una vez que termines nos dirigiremos al pueblo a confirmar nuestras sospechas.

-Gracias Meta Knight-Dijo, llevándose un pan untado en huevo-¿Tu ya has desayunado? O es parte de tu entrenamiento aguantar el hambre.

-Ya desayune. Aunque ese tipo de entrenamiento lo uso en mis tropas, cuando usan el Halberd para fiestas sin mi autorización.

-¿Por que no deben hacerlo?

-Por qué no me invitan a ellas-Dijo, dejando algo sorprendida a la princesa-Por lo visto ya has terminado, ¿vamos?

Sin darse cuenta, Twilight acabó su desayuno y se dio cuenta que su herida se había curado por completo. Meta Knight le explico que, al ingresar el gen de Kirby a su cuerpo, este logro obtener una regeneración a corto plazo.

Ambos dieron rumbo al pueblo abandonado, deteniendo de vez en cuando para esconderse de Armaduras Robots que iban a Ponyville, al igual de que varias de estas llevaban un cañón pero en dirección al desierto, la ruta del rey Dedede y Celestia.

-Samantha, ¿me escuchas?

-Estoy algo ocupada con estos nativos robotizados que me enviaste ayer. Haltmann cambió la forma de hacerlos.

-Se acercan varias tropas de Armaduras Robobots a tu posición. Prepara a los Waddle Dees y a la Meta Army para que defiendan, también despierta a Kirby, necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

-Jejeje. De seguro el lugar "Mágico" te está afectando la cabeza y te hace ver cosas. Mi radar no detecta ninguna amenaza.

-Señora-Se escuchó la voz de Sword, la cual se detuvo de inmediato-Digo, señorita Samantha. El escuadrón de guardia del este avistaron una gran cantidad de Armaduras Robobots que se dirigen hacia aquí.

-¿Que te dije?-Dijo Meta Knight, escuchando un gruñido leve del otro lado.

-¡¿Que estas esperando?! ¡Prepara a las tropas para contrarrestar el ataque de Haltmann!

-Sí señorita.

-"Puede detectar incluso los que intentan camuflarse del radar"-Dijo, imitando una voz en burla-Me las vas a pagar Sunny.

-¿Sunny?-Se preguntó Twilight, mientras cortaban comunicación.

-Es como llama a Sunset. No la que tu conoces. Sigamos.

Luego de una hora, lograron llegar hasta ver la ciudad abandonada, la cual estaba bastante avanzada en tecnología en comparación al resto del planeta, en donde los ponies, todos y cada uno robotizados, vivían tranquilamente en el lugar. Tambien vieron que la zona central del pueblo se encontraba una estatua de hierro de Haltmann, el cual sostenía el mundo en su palma.

-Puedo sentir la presencia de Applejack en la ciudad, en la alcaldía. Esta vez vamos los dos a asaltar para no arriesgarnos.

Twilight le dio la razón y ambos fueron al pueblo a gran velocidad. Los habitantes del pueblo localizaron a los intrusos, mediante a su radar interno, y se prepararon para el asalto.

 **(Planet Robobot, Mid-Boss Theme)**

Twilight, usando Ice, logró desactivar a la primera oleada de enemigos, mientras Meta Knight lanzaba una poderosa rafaga de energia que enviaba lejos a sus victimas hasta estrellarse en lo mas cercano. El resto huyó a la ciudad para refugiarse en los edificios, o eso creyeron los dos.

Las estructuras empezaron a temblar y a levantarse, formando un ser humanoide robóticos con diferentes armas cada uno, y siendo controlado por los habitantes del pueblo.

-Esto no me lo esperaba-Dijo el caballero algo sorprendido-Usa otra habilidad, puede que sus celdas de energía puedan soportar las bajas temperaturas.

La alicornio asintió y ambos se elevaron para esquivar el disparo del cañón de energía de unos de los Mecha. Twilight empezó a esquivar a gran velocidad, mientras buscaba en su alforja una nueva habilidad que le ayude a destruir a los Robobots, encontrando la adecuada.

-Beam-Dijo y se puso el sombrero de dos puntas, cambiando su pelaje y crin a un tono anaranjado, y la varita la sostuvo con su magia.

La princesa empezó a mover de un lado a otro la varita, acumulando la energía en esta, esquivando los disparos y movimientos hasta disparar la enorme esfera destructiva, dando de lleno a una de las máquinas.

Esta empezó a rodearse por rayos antes de caerse hacia atrás, pero los pilotos lograron eyectarse antes de que esta explotara en un montón de pedazos. Twilight voló a gran velocidad hacia los pilotos, los cuales apuntaron con los cañones de plasma de sus cascos hacia ella, pero no pudieron ocuparlos debido a la sobrecarga de energía al sentir el látigo de Beam.

Usando su magia, jalo la correa del paracaídas para asegurar que sobreviven y fue a encargarse del resto de las máquinas. Mientras, Meta Knight ya había acabado con unos cuantos Mechas hasta que decidió acabar con esto de un solo ataque.

El caballero empezó a acumular energía en Galaxia, aún esquivando los ataques de los Robobots, hasta por fin caer en picada hasta enterrar su espada y provocar un poderoso tornado por el lugar, obligando a todos a eyectar de sus robots antes de que el ataque les impactará.

-Creo que esos son todos-Dijo la alicornio, paralizando al ultimo par que empezaba a caer lentamente-Solo falta Applejack.

Vio hacia la alcaldía, el último edificio que no había cambiado, y se dirigió allí para enfrentar a su amiga robotizada. Al llegar, esta se encontraba adorando una estatua de Haltmann, en el centro del salón, hasta ser interrumpida por la alicornio en su llegada.

-Has podido encontrarme. Pero, ¿crees que podrás detenerme?

-Pude volver a que fueras la de antes-Dijo, cambiando el sombrero por una cinta roja con una estrella en el centro-Y volveré a hacerlo.

-Eso lo veremos-Dijo y una plataforma la elevó hasta una armadura, en forma de pony, y se introdujo dentro de esta-Ya que tu seras la que pida clemencia para que te mate.

La estructura era de dos metros, la cual poseía una gran cantidad de cañones en su cuerpo, los cascos estaban hechos de oruga y Applejack se localizaba sobre la cabeza, la cual poseía una cúpula de vidrio blindado, en donde manejaba el Robobot.

-Te presento lo último en ataque anti nativos. ¡El Caballo de Troya 2.0!-Grito, mientras los cañones delanteros apuntaban a la alicornio-¡AHORA MUERE!

(Planet Robobot, Boss Theme)

Una gran cantidad de proyectiles fueron disparados hacia Twilight, la cual no hizo ninguna acción por esquivarlos. Una densa nube de humo apareció, mientras las armas se detenían por el sobrecalentamiento, y Applejack reía al contemplar como destruyó a su enemiga.

-Jajajaja. ¿Y creías que podías detener a una de las máquinas más poderosas del señor Hatlmann? ¡Que estupida fuiste!

-Tu debes de ser la estupida en confiarte demasiado-Dijo Twilight en medio del humo-Ya que ahora es mi turno para atacar.

La vaquera robotica no podia creer lo que veían sus ojos. Los impactos de sus armas estaban alrededor de la alicornio, Applejack disparó uno de los cañones directo hacia Twilight, mientras está, literalmente, desviaba con sus cascos los disparos hacia un lado a gran velocidad.

-Durante todos estos años he perfeccionado cada una de las habilidades de Kirby a un punto de crear mis propias técnicas en cada una de ellas. Mejorando mi resistencia, fuerza y velocidad a de forma natural-Dijo y desapareció del lugar-Te liberarás de esas maquinas que te controlan.

Unos de los cascos traseros explotó por completo, siendo Twilight la que sostenía una cuchilla y teniendo el casco de Cutter y volviendo a desaparecer. El casco delantero explotó igualmente, gracias a la habilidad Sword que usaba y nuevamente desapareció.

La máquina apenas se sostenía debido al gran daño provocado y haciendo que Applejack entra en desesperación, obligando a disparar por todos lados de forma al azar y destruyendo todo el lugar, el cual se derrumbaba poco a poco.

-¡Ríndete Applejack, no me obligarse a hacerte daño!-Se escuchó la voz de Twilight por el lugar.

-No pienso hacerlo. ¡Luchare hasta el final!-Gritó con ira, moviendo todas las palancas de la cúpula.

Fue entonces que, por los constantes disparos, un escombro de gran tamaño le cayó encima, haciendo que los cascos que lo mantenían en pie cedieron y se partiera en dos el gran Robobot, destruyendolo de una vez por todas.

Applejack salió apenas de la cúpula, arrastrándose por el lugar hasta llegar a los cascos de Twilight, la cual estaba usando Beam, y mirándola de forma seria.

-Déjanos ayudarte Applejack.

-Prefiero morir antes que ser capturada por unos nativos como ustedes.

-No me dejas opción-Dijo y la varita y el sombrero empezaron a brillar.

Estos aumentaron su tamaño hasta ser el doble de grande hasta terminar convirtiéndose en algo que la vaquera no podía creer.

-¿Una Súper Habilidad?-Dijo con miedo al ver la forma de la alicornio-Eso es imposible, es imposible. ¡Es imposible que alguien como tu hubiera logrado algo asi!

Twilight solo empezó a girar la varita, con su magia, mientras la gran esfera de energía aumentaba cada vez más en esta. La robotizada empezó a retroceder con miedo al creer que pronto sería su fin, hasta que un fuerte golpe en su nuca la dejó noqueada al instante.

-Como me gustaría, pero me es imposible hacer algo así-Se dijo a sí misma Twilight, la cual poseía la habilidad Mirror y movió la varita hacia ella misma, destruyendo su copia espejo-Pero se como imitarlas a la perfección. Gracias por no interferir Meta Knight.

El Guerrero Estelar, el cual estaba apoyado sobre la entrada principal, se empezó a acercar a la alicornio, mientras esta hacía lo mismo hacia él.

-Esta era tu batalla, sería una falta de respeto y de honor haber interferido. Estos ocho años que has entrenado, han valido la pena.

-Como me hubiera gustado haberlas usado durante el ataque a Ponyville. De seguro todos se hubieran salvado.

-Si lo hubieras hecho, hubieras arriesgado no solo tu vida, sino también la de todos al demostrarlas al enemigo. Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que algo nos caiga encima.

Twilight asintió, llevando con su magia a su amiga robotizada. Una vez fuera, Meta Knight terminó de llevarse a todos los robotizados del pueblo a la base, siendo la última Applejack, la cual no pudieron llevarse. Antes de poder disparar el dardo, una máquina voladora, la cual posee un imán de carga, se llevó a la vaquera a gran velocidad.

Ambos intentaron detenerla lanzando ondas de energías de sus espadas, pero un par de Robobots, que salieron de los árboles, fueron los blancos directos del ataque, haciendo imposible el rescate de su amiga, quedando solo su sombrero.

Twilight sostuvo el sombrero y lo sostuvo en su pecho antes de guardarlo en su alforja y caer semiinconsciente, siendo atrapada por el caballero.

-Diste una gran batalla hoy. Te mereces un descanso.

-Gracias, y perdon por ser una carga.

-Conserva energías, puede que pronto nos topemos con alguien-Dijo, antes de seguir su camino y teniendo a Twilight sobre él.

.

.

.

-Desierto Interminable-Leyó Dedede, lo mejor que podía, el letrero-La última vez que estuve aquí casi nos comemos entre nosotros.

-Oh, recuerdo esa parte de la historia. Me parecía bastante divertidad, a pesar de la gravedad del asunto.

-Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, esta vez tenemos comida suficiente. Y esta vez ni Rainbow ni Applejack están aquí para devorarla, o Kirby-Dijo, mirando la comida instantánea en su mochila-Vamos, debemos de avanzar antes de que sea de noche.

-Por cierto gran rey.

-Llamame Dedede niña, somos amigos.

-De acuerdo Dedede. ¿Usted se ha enfrentado a esas máquinas antes? Sir Meta Knight mencionó que ellos ya habían invadido Dreamland.

-La verdad, es que no. Mi castillo fue destruido durante el primer ataque y quede inconsciente hasta que Kirby y Meta Knight lograron destruir el Acces Ark y la Star Dream. Aunque no tuve la misma suerte de Meta Knight de ser secuestrado y robotizado-Dijo en broma en la última parte.

-Así que no te has enfrentado a las máquinas.

-No. Pero si pude contra una maniatica loca que buscaba el poder por la fuerza a costa de sus súbditos, podre contra un montón de chatarra.

-¿A quien te refieres?-Dijo curiosa la pequeña.

-Pues a ti... Sectonia, si ella-Dijo apresurado-La avispa gigante que gobernaba Floralia. De seguro Meta Knight te lo conto.

-Oh si. ¿Fue difícil enfrentarte a ella?

-No tanto, pero igual fue duro no dañarla tanto-Dijo con un tono depresivo-¿Podrías guardar un secreto?

-Cerrado con cerrojo o lanzó un pastelillo a mi ojo-Dijo, haciendo los movimientos con su casco.

-¿Que?

-Es algo que me enseñó la maestra Pinkie.

-Oh, bueno pasaron muchos años y soy algo olvidadizo, jejeje-Dijo y dio un suspiro-Hace años, cuando era niño, conocí a Sectonia, solo que ella no tenía esa apariencia de avispas como te contaron. Sino como esta.

Y le entregó una fotografía en donde estaba el de niño y una joven de cabello blanco, cuernos oscuros rectos y con una gran sonrisa con un par de colmillos que sobresalen de estos, mientras ambos mostraban el símbolo de la victoria, siendo ella la que mostraba seis manos.

-La conoci cuando su familia estableció un tratado de comercio con Dreamland, claro que en ese entonces nunca fue un reino, solo una gran cantidad de pueblos gobernados por su alcalde. En fin, conocí a Sectonia cuando esta burló a los guardias que la protegían y se topó conmigo. De una forma muy brusca.

-¿Como el cliché clásico de la literatura?-A lo que el rey ladeo la cabeza confuso-Un choque entre ambos de frente, cayendo hacia atrás y que al mirarse tienen sentimientos mutuos.

-Creo que eso pasó. Me mintió diciendo que unos tipos la siguen con malas intenciones y yo la guié a un escondite que usaba con unos amigos, entre ellos Escargoon. La disfrazamos y le dimos un tour por el pueblo, hasta que los guardias la reconocieron y decidimos darle una lección a esos tipos.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Entre todos pudimos contra los veinte, a pesar de ser sólo seis niños, hasta que sus padres llegaron controlandonos con sus hilos, una la habilidad especial que tenían ellos, al igual que Sectonia que nos contó la verdad.

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes al saberlo?

-Todos lo tomaron mal por la mentira, excepto yo. Considere el hecho de que quizas no tenia amigos en su reino y decidió hacerlo al verme. Y esa teoría se vuelve real cuando nos encontramos al dia siguiente de la misma manera-Dijo alegre, pero cambio su sonrisa al sentir algo familiar en el ambiente-Te seguiré contando otro día. Algo grande se acerca.

Sujeto a la pequeña por el vientre y la subió a la espalda para mantenerla a salvo, mientras un temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Una especie de máquina con cuatro patas largas a cada lado con una gran esfera de metal en la parte de atrás y una pequeña adelante, las cuales poseían varios cañones de diferentes tamaños, en donde se veía a un Robobot como piloto.

-Pase lo que pase, no te sueltes. Yo te mantendré a salvo-Dijo el rey, dándole una sonrisa de confianza antes de virar hacia la máquina-Que bueno que no le tengo miedo a las arañas o esto sería más complicado.

-Se que tu puedes Dedede-Apoyo Celestia.

-Entonces sujetate-Dijo, dando un poderoso salto y evitando el ataque de lasers de la araña mecánica.

 **(Kirby Triple Deluxe. Mid-Boss Theme)**

El rey saltaba en diferentes partes, evitando los disparos del enemigo, mientras que este contraatacar usando algunas rocas y lanzarlas con fuerza gracias a su martillo. Las rocas en si no le dañaba, salvo rayar la pintura, pero la pequeña nube de polvo, la cual se creaba por las rocas destruidas, no le dejaba ver bien al piloto, dándole la oportunidad a Dedede.

-Cubrete bien-Dijo, activando el Jet Hammer-Saltarán algunos pedazos de chatarra.

Celestial tan sólo bajó la cabeza y el Pengi dio un poderoso salto hacia la cabina del Robobot y, con el impulso del gran cohete, logró dañar por completo la cabina dejando al descubierto su piloto. Este, al verse en peligro, activo un control remoto y salto expulsado a gran velocidad.

Ambos habían crecido que lograron la victoria, pero la máquina, en vez de caer, sólo dio media vuelta y el piloto descendía, gracias a un cohete que estaba en la parte inferior de la silla, hacia una abertura que se cerró una vez dentro.

Ambos se prepararon par el segundo asalto, pero se sorprendieron al ver como las otras cuatro patas se levantaban y formaban un cañón giratorio, el cual empezaba a acumular una gran energía entre estos. La gran arma fue disparada, siendo el rey el que logró esquivar con un gran salto, pero la esfera cambio de trayectoria antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y yendo hacia su objetivo aéreo.

Dedede sacó a Celestia de su espalda, dio media vuelta y puso a la pequeña frente a ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Todo esto para recibir el gran ataque de energía que dio en su espalda directamente, soltando un gruñido de dolor por la quemadura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo doloroso el rey.

-Lo estoy. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?-Dijo preocupada.

-Como siempre digo, Kirby es el único capaz de derrotar me de un solo ataque-Respondió, tomó su martillo y dejó a Celestia en su espalda-Debemos de aprovechar que el cañón se carga para atacar de cerca.

Cuando la pequeña se sujeto, se sorprendió al ver la gravedad de la herida, la cual destruyó parte de la capa, quemó algunas plumas y dejo una gran quemadura en la piel del rey. Dedede empezó a esquivar los diferentes proyectiles y misiles, los cuales eran lanzados de forma desesperada por la máquina.

Pero el rey logró destruir un par de patas durante el proceso, haciendo que esta empezara a descontrolarse por el poco soporte que poseía. Pero eso no le impidió disparar el gran cañón, el cual se estaba cargando durante todo este tiempo, disparando la esfera de energía hacia el par.

El rey puso nuevamente a Celestia frente a él, dando la espalda a la máquina y recibir el impacto. Pero la pequeña no iba a dejar que su amigo recibiera el ataque, así que, concentrándose todo lo que pudo, logró convocar un escudo de energía dorado detrás de Dedede.

El pengi viro al no sentir el golpe, sorprendiéndome al ver escudo dorado y aún más al ver como la pequeña estaba respirando lentamente por el cansancio.

-No debiste haberlo hecho.

-Tu me protegiste, es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Fue entonces que sintieron una explosión cerca de ellos. El ataque no impactó el escudo, sino que rebotó hacia la máquina, destruyendo la placa de acero que protege al piloto. Este intento eyectarse, pero este no funcionó debido a que se atoro.

El pequeño Robobot sintió a alguien al lado de él, tratándose de Dedede y Celestia, siendo el rey el que se preparaba con su martillo para lanzar lejos al piloto.

-¡Golf!-Grito antes de golpear y sacar volando al Robobot hacia el Access Ark-¡Hoyo en uno!

Lentamente, la máquina empezaba a tambalearse, haciendo que ambos se mantuvieran a flote para evitar caer junto al robot, el cual explotó una vez que toco el suelo. Al aterrizar, Dedede se sentó exhausto por el combate y sacó un MaxiTomate y un Jugo de Energia, dando este último a Celestia.

-Ese fue uno de los combates más difíciles de los que he tenido-Dijo, tragando por completo el tomate y curando la gran herida de su espalda-No, el más difícil que he tenido fue contra Kirby.

-¿Cual de todos?-Preguntó, bebiendo poco a poco, mientras la energía volvía de golpe con cada sorbo.

-Todos-Y ambos rieron con ganas ante el comentario-Venga, vamos a buscar un refugio. ¿Quieres subir?

-No es necesario. Yo puedo caminar-Dijo amablemente, siguiendo el paso-Vamos, antes de que sea de noche.

Dedede tan solo dio una pequeña risa y empezaron a seguir su camino hacia Appleloosa, la cual podría estar robotizada. Luego de un par de horas, pudieron llegar a una llanura en donde armaron el campamento ocultándose en las grandes rocas del lugar.

-Dedede, ¿podrías seguir contándome el resto de la historia?-Dijo, acomodada frente a la fogata.

-De acuerdo-Dijo y se acomodo también-Nos volvimos a encontrar, en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma, sólo que ella tenía un disfraz que cubría su rostro con telas oscuras. Ella quería disculparse por lo ocurrido ayer y que se venía a despedir, ya que debía volver a Floralia. Fue entonces que decidí mostrarle mi lugar secreto. La Fuente de los Sueños.

-He oído hablar sobre ella. Según recuerdo, nuestro planeta tambien tenia una, pero mi hermana mayor se ofreció a cargar con el peso de las pesadillas cuando Nightmare amenazaba en universo.

-¿Hermana mayor? Si, cierto. Luna. Ya se me había olvidado que tenías una hermana, jejeje-Dijo despreocupado y siguió con la historia-En ese entonces solo era una fuente vieja y abandonada, pero yo era el unico que podia hacerla funcionar. Y como se trataba de una amiga, yo no me pude negar. Usando el agua de un riachuelo cercano, puede bombear el agua hacia fuente, la cual empezaba a brillar cada vez que el agua fluía. El óxido y la maleza desaparecen para mostrar el hermoso lugar de Rainbow Resort.

-¿Y como es?

-Una vez que todo termine, puede que pueda llevarte a Dreamland a que la conoscas-A lo que la pequeña le brillaron los ojos de alegria-Sera mejor que descanses, yo haré guardia por la noche y seguiremos mañana por la tarde hasta Appleloosa.

-¿Cuándo dormirá?-Se preocupo Celestia.

-Dormiré un poco antes de que amanezca. Tu descansa que es lo que necesitas.

La joven princesa tan solo bostezo antes de quedar profundamente dormida, mientras el rey avivaba el fuego con más ramas.

-Tenias razon Meta Knight-Se dijo, mirando a la pequeña-Ella no es la misma que conocimos hace años.

-No, alejate-Susurro Celestia, aun durmiendo-No te acerques.

El rey veía como la respiración se acelera y empezaba a sudar, al igual que esta movia las patas y hacía brillar su cuerno, lanzando pequeñas piedras a diferentes direcciones, dándole a Dedede en la frente y cayendo de espalda. Una vez que se levantó, intentó despertar a la pequeña, pero esta se empezaba a calmar poco a poco, mostrando una sonrisa que lo demostraba.

-Gracias, gran rey-Susurro una última vez antes de volver a dormir.

-Descansa pequeña, lo necesitarás.

.

.

.

-Dedede despierta-Dijo Celestia, moviendo al rey de un lado a otro-Ya es muy tarde, debemos de ir a Appleloosa.

-Cinco minutos más, mamá-Dijo somnoliento y babeando.

-No me dejas opción-Dijo sería, acumulando energía en su cuerno y enterrando la punta en su barriga.

Dedede sintió una poderosa corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, dando un gran salto y cayendo de barriga al suelo con fuerza. Celestia tan sólo se disculpó por lo ocurrido, pero debía hacerlo debido a que era más del mediodía.

-Celestia. Dime, ¿has sufrido de pesadillas recientemente?-A lo que la pequeña sólo lo evitó con la mirada y dando media vuelta-¿Podrías por favor?

-Tu me contaste tu pasado con Sectonia-Dijo, dando la vuelta y mirándolo de frente-Yo tengo el deber de contarte mi pasado.

-Sube, así podremos avanzar mientras le cuentas-Dijo, ofreciéndole con su mano, a lo que ella no se negó.

-Todo comenzó cuando tenía cuatro años. Una noche sufrí de una horrible pesadilla, un monstruo, completamente oscuro y con una endemoniada máscara, el cual portaba una gran hacha que me atacaba sin compasión. Mi hermana mayor lograba detenerlo antes de que intentaba hacerme daño, pero ella siempre resultaba herida cada noche que sufría de esa horrible pesadilla. Hasta que supe sobre ti Dedede.

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendido y confuso.

-Cuando cumplí los cinco, mi maestra Twilight me leyó la historia de como ustedes nos salvaron de la oscuridad de Zero. Pero cuando escuché la parte en la que combatía contra un gran demonio fusionado con una gran máquina, yo me sentí inspirada por ti.

-Vaya, jamas crei tener una fan.

-Entonces me dije, "Si el gran rey pudo contra ese gigantesco demonio mecánico, yo podría contra ese demonio enmascarado de mis pesadillas". Pero, a pesar de que en ese año empezaron mis clases de magia, no pude hacerle frente.

-¿Aun has estado sufriendo de esa pesadilla?-Dijo preocupado por la pequeña.

-Aún, pero siempre está usted para salvarme-A lo que el rey levantó una ceja confundido-En mis sueños logró hacer una copia exacta de ti y está logra destruir a esa abominable criatura que siempre intenta hacerme daño.

Dedede se puso un poco nervioso debido a que sabía lo que significaba aquella pesadilla. Se trataba del recuerdo de la vida anterior de Celestia, cuando ella y el rey se enfrentaron. Él supuso que Twilight cambio muchos detalles de la historia real, quizás para que la pequeña no recuerde su pasado oscuro.

Fue entonces que ambos sintieron un nuevo temblor por la zona, el cual aumentaba pero nada se acercaba a ellos, salvo por lo que parecía un par de ojos de caracol.

-¿Que rayos?-Dijeron ambos, siendo interrumpidos por la enorme criatura mecánica, el cual parecía un topo.

 **(Kirby Triple Deluxe. Boss Theme)**

Salvo por varias diferencias, como que la larga nariz era un cañón, sus garras poseen un gran filo y, en sus ojos, se veían a un par de Robobots que controlaban a la criatura. Esta se volvió a meter al suelo y, una vez que desapareció, una gran cantidad de misiles salieron de la tierra.

Los proyectiles dejaron de subir, solo para caer a una gran velocidad hacia el Pengi y la alicornio, siendo esta la que pudo convocar un domo de energía. Una vez que el humo se disipó, ambos estuvieron mirando en diferentes lugares para poder saber donde se encontraba la máquina, hasta que esta los sorprendió apareciendo por debajo de ellos.

El gran Robobot miro en diferentes direcciones, sin saber en donde se encontraban Dedede y Celestia, hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe del martillo del rey, destruyendo parte de está. El topo sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para sacarse al par, el cual aterrizó frente a él y la pequeña empezó a disparar rápidas ráfagas de energía de su cuerno, dañando parte de la armadura que poseía en el vientre.

Este ni se inmuto ante el constante ataque, ya que el blindaje se destruye, haciendo que un par de placas de metal salieran volando, solo para revelar una gran cantidad de cañones que apuntaban a los dos sorprendidos.

Todas las armas abrieron fuego, mientras el rey corría todo lo que podía para evitar los disparos constantes de la gran máquina. Una vez que cesó, volvió a introducirse bajo tierra, mientras más misiles salían solo que esta vez perseguían al par. Celestia empezó a disparar a los grandes proyectiles con su magia, destruyendo cada uno de estos, pero termino agotada por completo por la enorme cantidad de energía que usó de golpe.

-Descansa pequeña-Dijo, dejando a Celestia escondida detrás de una roca y mirando serio a la máquina que salía de la tierra-Es hora de ponerse serios.

El rey sacó su máscara desde la capa y activo su martillo mejorado, mientras los rayos lo rodeaban constantemente sin producirle daño alguno. El enmascarado corrió todo lo que podía hacia el Mecha, el cual atacaba con las múltiples armas que fallaban en su objetivo.

A unos metros antes de llegar, Dedede dio un salto justo hacia los pilotos, abrió la cara del martillo y una poderosa llamarada salió de este, quemando lentamente a los pilotos, los cuales siguen quemándose al ser eyectados.

Al caer, la maquina tambien lo hizo, pero hacia el otro lado, dándole la victoria el rey enmascarado. Este empezo a reirse de mala gana, volviendo a la normalidad a su martillo, y lanzando su máscara hacia atrás. Pero la sonrisa se le fue de golpe al ver un enorme cañón dirigirse hacia él, el cual era llevado por una gran cantidad de máquinas transportadoras Robobots.

El rey disparó una gran cantidad de misiles, volviendo a transformar su martillo y aguantando las corrientes eléctricas de este, intentando destruir el cañón, pero esto solo le dejaba el hollín de las explosiones. Fue entonces que cambió el blanco hacia las pequeñas máquinas que lo llevaban, destruyendo varias de estas pero no logrando su objetivo.

El cañón se detuvo justo debajo del topo mecánico, dejándolo caer a una gran velocidad. Al caer, ambos se hundieron bajo tierra por completo, asustando aún más a Dedede, hasta que este salió detrás de él.

El topo, o lo que quedaba de él, aún seguía en funcionamiento, siendo el transporte del gran cañón. Este apunto al rey, pero cambió de blanco hacia la joven princesa que aún seguía inconsciente.

El arma no disparó cañones, como se esperaría de uno de estos, sino que empezó a acumular energía en la boca de éste, de un color anaranjado, siendo Dedede el que corría todo lo que podía para asegurar a su acompañante. El Pengi logró sujetar a Celestia y dar un salto hacia adelante para evitar el poderoso ataque, pero no la onda expansiva que los dirige a una gran roca.

El rey sujetó con fuerza a la pequeña y dio media vuelta en el aire para ser el que recibiera el impacto de la gran roca a la que se dirigen. El fuerte choque lo dejó semiinconsciente pero fue suficiente para ser él el que recibiera el impacto de la caída, dándose la vuelta en mitad del aire.

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo Celestia débilmente-¡Dedede! ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ese maldito topo tuvo una mejora-Dijo, levantándose y sintió un dolor en su pecho, el cual sangraba-No debí haberme confiado esa es mi mayor debilidad.

-Hiciste mucho por mi Dedede, es mi turno para devolverte el favor.

-No que lo hagas-Intentó detenerla, pero su herida obligó a arrodillarse-Serás una alicornio, pero aún eres muy joven para compararte con Twilight o con Luna.

-Así es. Pero tengo algo más que magia-Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza y un par de auriculares rojos, con el símbolo del sol dorado, aparecieron sobre su cabeza, al igual que un micrófono frente a ella-Será mejor que se cubra los oídos.

Dedede se sorprendió al no poder creer lo que veía y decidió obedecer a la pequeña al saber lo que pasaría. El cañón volvió a cargar el disparo de energía, mientras Celestia aspiraba aire por la nariz y expulsaba un poderoso grito que lograba albergar por toda la llanura, volviendo polvo las rocas más grandes, logrando abrir aún más las grietas áridas del lugar y haciendo que el cañón empieza a descontrolarse.

Las placas de metal salían volando, al igual que algunos circuitos, las chispas rodeaban la arma, haciendo que empezara a explotar lentamente. Celestia, al ver como estaba destruyéndose la máquina, aspirar más aire hasta no poder más y soltar el grito definitivo, el cual hizo explotar la energía que acumulaba y destruía la boca del cañón, abriéndolo en diferentes partes antes de explotar por completo.

Pero la cosa no acabó allí, Celestia seguía "cantado", tomando el micrófono entre sus cascos y volando a una baja altura, bailando al ritmo de sus gritos. Hasta que Dedede le sacó el micrófono y los audífonos, y los aplasto con su martillo. La pequeña volvió en sí, mirando al rey que la miraba de forma seria, el cual ya se había recuperado al comer un MaxiTomate, y ella le mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tal parece que tienes otro secreto además de tus extrañas pesadillas.

-Me promete que no se lo contara a la maestra Twilight.

-A ella ni a nadie, si me explicas como es posible que logras usar las habilidades de Kirby. Ya que, según recuerdo, tu no aún no nacías cuando Zero atacó este planeta.

-Es justo que se lo cuente. Todo ocurrió cuando tenía cuatro, en ese entonces ya todos sabían que la maestra Rainbow tenía la habilidad Sword que Sir Meta Knight le concedió luego de las muchas insistencias que hacía cuando yo aún era una bebé. Pero también descubrí que la maestra Twilight también recibió esas habilidades en secreto.

-Espera, ¿Meta Knight jamas menciono eso?

-Es que ella logró convencerlo de que sería más responsable que la maestra Rainbow. Sir Meta Knight le daba varias habilidades en cada una de sus visitas en secreto y podía espiarla en sus entrenamientos en una sala secreta del castillo. Fue entonces que me interese en ello y Starlight me ayudó a obtenerlas en secreto.

-Starlight, Starlight, Starlight. No me suena.

-La Guerrera Estelar que se refugió en nuestro mundo hace 500 años-A lo que Dedede negó confuso-Como sea. Ella, al contarle sobre mi idea, me llevó a su antiguo laboratorio a las afueras de Equestria. Y, con muchas máquinas extrañas y una infinidad de pruebas, finalmente logró que mi ADN pudiera parecerse al de Kirby y usar las habilidades, las cuales yo misma puedo convocar.

-Bueno, es difícil poder creerte. Pero como me dejaste medio sordo, puedo creer en tu historia-Dijo, tomando a la pequeña y subiendola a su espalda-Ahora, vamos. Appleloosa no puede estar muy lejos.

-Y claro que no lo esta. Mira.

Celestia apuntó al frente del rey, el cual se sorprendió al ver al pequeño pueblo, no avanzado tecnológicamente, sino que consumido en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

-Ese era el último-Dijo Metal, aplastando la cabeza de un Security Force medio destruido.

Bandana y Metal, luego de separarse de Dedede y Celestia, fueron emboscados por una gran cantidad de Security Force. A pesar de la enorme cantidad, la pareja logró destruir todos y cada uno de ellos, pero con un gran coste.

-(Esto nos ha retrasado bastante)-Dijo el capitán, sacando su lanza que estaba enterrada en uno de las tantas máquinas destruidas-(Deberemos de ganar más terreno y evitar cualquier otro ataque)

-Hay un cañón a medio kilómetro de aquí-Dijo Metal, revisando su radar interno-Si logramos llegar allí sin que nos detecten, podremos abarcar más terreno hacia el taladro del Imperio de Cristal y sin distracciones por partes de más Robobots.

Bandana asintió y el general fue el guía hacia el lugar antes mencionado. Pasado unos minutos, el par había llegado, notando que ningún Security Force se encontraba por el lugar, gracias al radar interno de la máquina.

-Si logran llegar hasta aquí, no podrán encontrarnos gracias al terreno. Y podremos estar más cerca del taladro.

-(¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos antes de que algo venga y nos detenga.)-Dijo Bandana, adentrándose al cañón junto al exrobobot.

Pero a tan solo unos metros en adentrarse, una gran máquina con forma de árbol y con una armadura azulada, muy parecida al cristal, con un par de brazos terminan en pinzas, un cañón en su boca y un visor como ojos. Además de tener seis esferas en la parte superior del mismo color de su armadura.

-(Se parece a Clanky Woods y al Árbol de la Armonía.)

-Sólo otra máquina de Haltmann que intenta detenernos. Vamos a convertirla en chatarra-Dijo, desenfundando su espada y el Waddle Dee su lanza.

 **(Kirby RtDL. Mid Boss Theme)**

El visor de la máquina brillo de un tono rojizo, mientras las esferas se deformaban en un cañón cada uno que apuntó a los guerreros. Ambos no se inmutaron ante sus armas, pero se arrepintieron al ver las diferentes armas que salen detras del arbol, como también más brazos se formaban con más armas.

-¿Correr?

-(Correr)

Ambos salieron disparados al interior del cañón, mientras Clanky Harmony Woods los perseguía a gran velocidad por el cañón. El árbol empezó a disparar sus misiles, orbes de plasma, balas de alto calibre y muchos otros armamentos hacia el Waddle Dee y el Exrobobot que corrían en Zig-Zag para evitar lo mejor posible sus disparos.

-(Mira, una bifurcación)-Apuntó Bandana-(Separemonos)

-Si te sigue, intentaré atacar con mis armas-Dijo y el capitán asintió.

Ambos se separaron, siendo el general por la izquierda, la cual era una subida, y el Waddle Dee por la derecha, la cual seguía al interior del cañón. Cuando lo hicieron, ambos vieron que el árbol los seguía y sus disparos eran más rápidos que antes.

-Rápido Bandana, no se por cuanto aguantare-Susurraron ambos a la vez y se vieron a la vez-¡¿QUE?!

Los guerreros no entendían lo que pasaba, ya que ambos veían como eran perseguidos por el Robobot y, a la vez, veían al otro como era perseguidos por la misma máquina. Ambos fueron que la bifurcación se volvía a unir, pero lo fue lo único.

Metal dio un pequeño salto, dando media vuelta, y logrando ver lo que pasaba aún retrocediendo. Los árboles se volvían a unir, como si se tratase de metal líquido, volviendo a ser el gran Robobot.

-¿Que diablos acabado de ver? ¿Es posible eso?

-(Me preguntas a mi. Yo ni siquiera se como funciona una máquina y quieres que te responda eso.)

-Debemos de encontrar una forma que nos deje de seguir.

-(Mira, allí)-Apuntó Bandana a un puente roca-(Si lo derribas podremos hacer que detenga por un tiempo para poder escondernos)

-Buen idea-Dijo, deformando su brazo a un lanzamisiles-Solo debo calcular bien el disparo para lograrlo.

El general disparó varios misiles hacia el puente, los cuales explotaron cerca de este, empezando a derribarlo rápidamente. El par logró evitar la caída de obstáculos y dejando al árbol del otro lado, mientras este intentaba trepar con sus pinzas e incluso disparar, pero se detuvo antes de poder hacerlo y se retiró.

Bandana cayó cansado hacia atrás al saber que por fin tendrían un momento de descanso, mientras que Metal se acercaba al Waddle Dee y le daba un MaxiTomate para curar las graves heridas que se provocó en la persecución.

-(Gracias)-Agradeció, devorando el tomate-(¿Crees que regrese?)

-Perdió su señal cuando se empezaba a retirar. Tal parece que se teletransporto, pero lo que más me preocupa es del cómo se dividió.

-(Puede que se deba al gran poder que posee)

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese no era un robot que emula al Árbol de la Armonía, sino que robotizaron al Árbol de la Armonía y puede que use los Elementos de la Armonía para funcionar y usar la "magia" de estos.)

-Eso es ridículo.

-(Eso mismo pensaba cuando estaba está tierra hace tres años. Pero esa experiencia me enseñó que existen más energías que Sir Meta Knight me enseño.)

-Puede que sea probable. No perdamos más tiempo, Haltmann puede enviar a más Robobots para terminar el trabajo de ese árbol.

Ambos empezaron a avanzar hacia la salida del cañón, llevándose gran parte del día pero valió la pena. Al salir, se encontraron con una vía de tren que podría dirigirse directamente al Imperio de Cristal, pero decidieron armar un refugio para descansar luego del combate anterior.

Bandana dormía tranquilamente, mientras que Metal miraba directamente el Access Ark, justo en la gran "H" de la nave sabiendo que Haltmann se encontraba allí. Fue entonces que vio un pequeño destello que salió de la esfera y empezaba a hacerse más grande, pero el general sabía lo que se trataba.

Desenfundó su espada láser y partió en dos a la Armadura Robobot, la cual se destruyó en medio del aire. El resto de las máquinas dispararon todo el arsenal que tenía hacia él Security Force, el cual lo contrarestro con su propio Arsenal.

Los proyectiles explotaron mutuamente, provocando una gran cortina de humo entre ambos bandos, pero lentamente, uno por uno caía cada armadura que era partida en dos sin darle la oportunidad a los pilotos de poder escapar de la explosión.

El General aterrizó cerca del campamento, guardando su espada y los pequeños trozos de las máquinas caen como nieve por el lugar. Pero uno de estos de era un escombro, sino que un piloto que sobrevivió a la explosión de su armadura y se disponía a disparar de su pistola láser hasta que una lanza lo atravesó por completo, destruyendo su núcleo.

-Gracias.

-(Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias. Yo no puedo presentir a las máquinas como tu, de seguro hubiera sido eliminado fácilmente mientras dormía.)

-No te preocupes. Será mejor que termines de descansar, mañana sera un largo dia.

El capitán asintió y se retiró hacia el campamento, mientras que Metal iba hacia el Robobot con el gran agujero de su cuerpo. Abrio una placa al lado de este y saco un cable que lo conecto a su cuerpo, obteniendo informacion muy importante, sobre todo a los ataques a los tres grupos y la base de la "Resistencia Nativa", siendo esta última la que tendría un ataque al amanecer de mañana.

-Kirby, se que tu podrás-Se dijo antes de ponerse en modo reposo para el resto de la noche.  
.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Bandana lentamente abría sus ojos en un nuevo amanecer artificial que producía el Acces Ark y salir del refugio para encontrarse con su compañero, el cual estaba registrando las piezas de las armaduras Robobot que destruyeron ayer y acoplándose una especie de arma a su cuerpo.

-Ya has despertado-Saludo Metal, mientras cerraba el panel en su lado derecho-¿Has descansado bien?

-(Si, gracias por preocuparte)-Respondio el capitán y ser interrumpido por un objeto que le lanzó su compañero-(¿Que se supone que es esto?)

-Es un visor radar. Te permitirá detectar a las fuerzas Robobot cercanas a tu posición-Explicó la máquina-Intenta probarlo, se acerca un batallón enemigo.

Bandana solo se puso el visor, el cual era como unos lentes de un color verde, y contemplar como el radar mostraba una inmensa cantidad de puntos rojos viniendo de todas dirección. El capitán se sacó su pañuelo para rodearse con este y poseer su armadura de combate y su escudo con el símbolo de Dreamland, para prepararse ante la horda de las fuerzas de Haltmann.

Cuando vieron a los Robobots a la lejanía también pudieron sentir un fuerte temblor que los acompañaba y se trataba de Harmony Woods que iba a gran velocidad con sus raíces taladros, al igual que su poderoso armamento. A los dos no les quedó de otra más que luchar que, a pesar de la gigantesca desventaja, tenían a su favor que el escenario de pelea era suficientemente grande y vacío.

 **(KRtD, Mid Boss Battle Theme)**

Metal comenzó con el ataque con una lluvia de misiles gigantes que saco de brazo, destruyendo la mayor parte de los enemigos, mientras que el resto que logró sobrevivir al ataque era destruido poco a poco con las técnicas de la lanza del Waddle Dee. Y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, seguían llegando más y más enemigos, sabiendo que la estrategia de estos era agotar las energías del par de guerreros hasta el cansancio. Pero Metal tenía una plan.

-Dime Bandana, ¿hay suficiente espacio en tu pañuelo para que entre en él?

-Casi cualquier cosa puede entrar-Respondió.

-Perfecto-Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bomba PEM de su cuerpo y la lanzaba al aire-Escóndeme porfavor.

El Waddle Dee asintió y se sacó su bandana, poniéndola como una bolsa mientras el exrobobot entraba en ella de un salto, y Bandana le hacía un nudo a esta para evitar que la energía de la bomba entrará en esta. La carga PEM explotó luego de unos momentos y empezó a desactivar a todos y cada uno de los Security Forces y Armaduras Robobots que habían por el lugar, incluido a Harmony Woods.

Una vez que Bandana le avisó a su compañero que la explosión ceso, Metal salió y recomendó que debían de aprovechar en escapar antes de sus energías de reserva se activarán, en especial del árbol mecánico. Pero al intentar huir, el radar del General y el visor del Capitán se activaron mostrando un gran punto rojo detrás de ellos. Cuando giraron, se sorprendieron al ver como las seis esperas en la parte superior del árbol empezaban a brillar en diferentes colores hasta que cesó de golpe y Harmony Woods volvió reactivarse.

Ambos Guerreros se prepararon para el combate contra la gran máquina, la cual ya empezaba a generar los diferentes cañones mientras avanzaba y destruía a las máquinas que estaban a su paso con tal de llegar con sus enemigos.

 **(KRtD. Boss Battle Theme)**

Los cañones empezaron a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso excepto al par que logró esquivar los disparos y la carrera del árbol robótico con un salto a los lados, y siendo Metal que, usando sus misiles pudo destruir gran parte de los cañones del lado lateral izquierdo mientras que Bandana, sacando una bomba de su pañuelo, destruyó los del lado derecho. Pero eso no sirvió de nada ya que una de las esferas, de color rojo, empezó a brillar y a digitalizar nuevos cañones solo que estos tenían una pequeña flama en la boca de estos, algo que el general sabía de lo que se trataba sobre todo cuando viró hacia atrás donde estaba su compañero.

Los poderosos lanzallamas dispararon hacia el Waddle Dee mientras Metal, el cual intentó golpear de una carga con su cuerpo para detener su ataque, vió como su compañero era envuelto en las llamas. Pero el miedo ante la pérdida desapareció al ver el escudo de Bandana completamente rojo por el calor el cual cayó al suelo debido a que el Waddle Dee corriendo de forma acelerada por el dolor de su mano al tocar el acero caliente de su escudo.

-(¡Quema quema quema!)-Gritaba de dolor Bandana hasta encontrar un charco de aceite de motor de los Robobots destruidos-(Se siente tan bien.)

-Que bueno que te encuentres bien-Dijo y desenfundó su espada justo para partir un misil a la mitad-Este modelo Cranky es mucho más diferente de los datos que Samantha me instaló. Regeneración de armamento, división de cuerpo, diferentes tipos de armas. Todo eso es casi imposible para la tecnología avanzada que posee Haltmann.

-(Posiblemente se trate de su fuente de energía. Los Elementos de la Armonía, debemos de intentar extraerlos)-Respondió Bandana mientras esquivaba los ataques de Harmony Woods.

-Eso será un problema. Las esferas en la parte superior son indestructibles, pero podemos activar su sistema de seguridad de emergencia-A lo que Bandana quedó confuso-Me refiero a que le obliguemos a que abra los compartimientos con su fuente de energía. Sobrecargarlo.

El Waddle Dee entendió y ambos se lanzaron al combate. Bandana levantó su escudo con su lanza y arrojarlo a un charco de aceite para crear una cortina de humo, algo que quizás no serviría debido a la visión infrarroja de la máquina aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando una lluvia de lanzas eléctricas le llegó de frente, impactando la gran mayoría y destruyendo su nuevo armamento de fuego.

Pero eso solo hizo que generará nuevas armas, las cuales se generaron gracias a la energía naranja de una de las esferas, lo que provocó que en vez de cañones, como esperaba el par, salieron varios puños de diferentes tamaños. El más sorprendido de los dos fue Metal, el cual buscaba en su base de datos algo parecido mientras Bandana lo movía para evitar los disparos de los puños que Harmony Woods, algo que no logro y solo le quedo evadirlos, contemplando como su compañero recibía la lluvia de golpes.

-(¡¿Te encuentras bien?!)-Gritó preocupado Bandana al exrobobot, el cual se levantaba y con la abollada y la izquierda sin armadura por los golpes constantes.

-No, necesito repararme. Tendrás que luchar solo, lo siento-Se disculpó Metal mientras se apagaba y varias pinzas salían de su cuerpo que empezaban a reparar su cuerpo con los restos de las máquinas del lugar.

-(Muy bien Bandana. Estas solo contra una máquina árbol que se apoya con la magia de Equestria. Ya nada puede salir mal)-Se dijo a sí mismo el Waddle Dee mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

Aunque los cañones de puños se cayeron de su cuerpo y una nueva esfera se iluminó, de color violeta, lo que generó unas antenas que apuntaron al pequeño mientras acumulaba energía en estas. Bandana tan solo se preparó para esquivar el ataque de su enemigo y contraatacar si fuera posible. Cuando los rayos, que viajaban en diferentes direcciones, empezaban a impactar por todos lados y el capitán logró esquivarlos con un ataque helicóptero, quedando justo sobre la gran máquina y viendo algo justo en el centro de esta.

-(¿Un tornillo?)-Se dijo al observar el objeto-(Me estoy arriesgando, pero no hay otra opción.)

Bandana dejó de girar su lanza y empezó a caer, mientras guardaba su arma y sacaba una nueva, solo que esta tenía una punta de destornillador, y la puso justo en el centro. Cuando Harmony Woods sintió que algo estaba sobre él, empezó a agitarse de forma descontrolada para zafarse al Waddle Dee mientras este empezaba a girar por las esferas para sacar el tornillo de forma rápida hasta lograrlo.

El capitán salió disparado junto al tornillo y aterrizar frente al árbol, el cual parecía descontrolarse por los movimientos alocados que hacía constantemente hasta detenerse por completo y abrir su boca por completo. El cañón de ese lugar cayó y reveló una especie de batería gigante que se iluminaba de un color azul. Sin dudarlo, Bandana corrió con lanza en mano y enterró su arma en la batería, haciendo que lentamente esta se apagará y que Harmony Woods parecía gruñir de dolor, mientras se agitaba para detener al pequeño pero sin éxito alguno cuando su energía se acabo por completo.

Bandana sacó su lanza y cayó al suelo para reponer el aliento ante tal momento que vivió recientemente, pero tuvo que posponerlo cuando escuchó algo sobre él. Se trataba de las seis esferas que se abrían, revelando lo que sus sospechas se hacían realidad al ver lo que cargaban.

-(¡Los Elementos de la Armonía!)-Se dijo sorprendido y se fijó como estos apuntaban al Access Ark-(Solo podre con uno, pero es más que suficiente)

El pequeño se levanto y apunto hacia uno de los cañones, lanzó su arma y logró cambiar el blanco del cañón hacia el suelo. Fue entonces que los seis cañones dispararon hacia la gran nave, solo que cinco de los Elementos de la Armonía fueron los únicos que llegaron mientras uno de estos se estrelló contra el suelo a unos metros del lugar. Bandana fue hacia el lugar, el cual dejó un cráter con una roca brillante y confirmando de que se trataba de uno de los Elementos. El capitán bajo y guardo la roca en su pañuelo, la cual brillo de un tono anaranjado por un momento y que sorprendió al Waddle Dee.

No le dio importancia alguna y subió por el cráter, ayudado por el ya reparado General Metal, el cual tenía una armadura de colores azul y blanco, al igual que la "H" en la parte posterior del exrobobot.

-(Tienes… esa marca… ya sabes)-Intentaba decir el capitán sin ofender a su compañero.

-No te preocupes. Apesar de que me avergüenza tener esa "H", la necesito para cubrir esta parte de mi cuerpo-Respondió mientras daba un par de golpes a su cabeza.

-(Sí, pero quizás me confunda cuando luchemos contra más Security Forces)-Dijo Bandana mientras buscaba algo en su pañuelo-(Con esto servirá.)

El Waddle Dee sacó una lata de pintura blanca y empezó a pintar a pintar sobre la letra, sin dejar rastros de esta. El General solo le dio las gracias y ver cómo su compañero caía agotado por la batalla, quedando profundamente dormido. La máquina solo dio una pequeña risa y puso al pequeño sobre él, mientras se posiciona en las vías del tren para avanzar por estas hasta intentar llegar lo más pronto posible hacia el taladro, antes conocido como el Imperio de Cristal.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegan!-Grito un Gym, el cual estaba sobre una torre de vigilancia con un BioSpark, y ver al grupo de ponis normales y robotizados-¡Abran las puertas!

Los Waddle Dees abrieron para dar paso al grupo, el cual fue recibido de inmediato por un grupo médico de la Meta Army, mientras que los robotizados eran llevados hacia el granero, el cual había cambiado a un gran laboratorio de alta tecnología.

-Señor...rita Samantha-Golpeó un Axe Knight la puerta de metal del edificio-Han llegado los primeros sobrevivientes.

-De acuerdo, diles que hagan fila. Los atenderé luego, estoy trabajando en algo-Respondió la científica sin salir de su laboratorio.

-Pero, necesitan su ayuda de inmediato-Protestó Maze Knight ante la respuesta de la joven.

-¡Dije que estoy ocupada!-Grito.

-Se supone que tu tienes un solo trabajo Sam-Se quejo Blade mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta.

Hasta que abrió y mostrando la mano de la científica con una pistola láser, la cual estaba en el orificio de su casco que apuntaba justo entre sus ojos.

-Diles que me esperen solo unos minutos, estoy por terminar un trabajo muy importante para ayudar contra esta invasión-Dijo de forma amenazante sin salir del lugar, mientras el espadachín asentía con miedo y la pistola regresaba-Ah, y dile a Meta Knight algo. Porque me muero de ganas de tener a un nuevo conejillo de indias y saber que escondes debajo de ese casco.

Blade entendió la amenaza indirecta, retrocediendo unos pasos y salir corriendo del lugar. El resto de los caballeros que se quedaron solo mantuvieron tranquilos a los Equestres robotizados al saber que no se desharán de sus partes robóticas hasta que Sam terminé lo que tenga que terminar.

-Malditos Nativos. Siempre molestando cuando estoy en lo más importante-Se dijo mientras iba a su computadora central-Veamos, ¿donde se encuentra mi prototipo?... Te encontré, pero estas muy lejos de Meta Knight y esa Nativa. Creo que sería mejor esperar a activarlo hasta que estén cerca de ella.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!-Gritó uno de los ponis robotizados-¡Todos nosotros queremos volver a la normalidad y tu eres…!

Fue interrumpido de golpe cuando Sam sujeto su casco y lo jalo dentro del laboratorio. Tan solo pasaron unos segundos, y varios ruidos de maquinaria, solo para que la científica y el terrestre salieran del laboratorio. Solo que Sam tenía sujetado la crin y la cola del pony.

-Si vuelves a interrumpir, me aseguraré de instalarte un cañón en tu lengua-Dijo enojada, mientras el equestre asentía rápidamente y salía disparado por una patada.

Su aterrizaje fue detenido por unos Waddle Dees con una sábana y verse a sí mismo sin las partes mecánicas en gran parte de su cuerpo. Rápidamente uno a unos los ponis entraban y salían del laboratorio, volviendo a la normalidad gracias a Samantha la cual no parecía muy contenta con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias-Agradeció el unicornio hacia Sam, mientras este estaba arrodillado y besaba sus pies-Le estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo.

-Si si si, lo que digas. Vete y llama al siguiente para la desrobotización-Dijo la científica mientras limpiaba sus herramientas llenas de grasa.

-Yo era el último, señorita-Respondió.

Sam tan solo dió una risilla antes de sacar su control, oprimir uno de los botones y que el equestre cayera sobre un cañón por el cual salió disparado. El pony logró ser detenido por la gran mano de Heavy Knight antes de que llegara al piso y dejo que este bajara una vez que se recuperó del shock.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Ahora dime enano, ¿quieres cobrar venganza por todos los de tu especie que han sufrido por parte de ese loco empresario?-Dijo el gran caballero mientras el unicornio asentía con ganas-Entonces toma un arma y un casco, y prepárate para la contraofensiva.

-¡Heavy!-Grito Sword detrás de él, el cual empezó a temblar con miedo-¿Qué diablos haces?

-Na na na nada capitana, solo haciendo el procedimiento-Contesto mientras su armadura sudaba a montones.

-Tan solo retiraré al campo de entrenamiento-Dijo la espadachín mientras el caballero iba a paso veloz-Nunca va a aprender ese grandote. En fin, lo que el cabo Heavy Knight quería decirte es que necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

-Puedes ayudar de muchas formas-Dijo Sword mientras ambos empezaron a caminar por el campamento-Puedes formar parte de la Meta Army para contrarrestar los ataques del enemigo.

Ambos pasaron cerca del campo de entrenamiento, en donde también se veían a varios ponies junto a los caballeros.

-También puedes crear armas y armaduras junto a los Waddle Dees.

Pudieron ver varias herrerías en donde los pequeños le enseñaban a los supervivientes el cómo hacer las armas y también la creación de estas.

-O puedes ayudar en la cosecha. Las provisiones que trajimos desde Dreamland solo alcanzarán para algunos días y es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Al final observaron el gran campo de cultivo que cubría gran parte de todo el pueblo y donde los Waddle Dees, Meta-Knights y ponies estaban comenzando con la cosecha.

-Y bien, ¿has decidido cómo ayudar?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Un nuevo día, de forma artificial, empezaba a llegar a Equestria y el apoyo de Dreamland como los supervivientes del ataque comenzaban su rutina para mantener estable el pueblo. Mientras que Samantha despertaba de su placentero sueño levantándose de la mesa en donde se quedo dormida, debido al proyecto en el que trabajaba, y verificó el radar el cual no detectaba fuerzas enemigas a las cercanías.

-Otro día sin respuesta de Haltmann. Debe de estar planeando algo o quizás está subestimando nos, algo que espero que pase. Mejor voy a prepararme un café-Se dijo mientras iba a su cocina personal.

Mientras preparaba su desayuno, la científica recibió una llamada por parte de Meta Knight.

-Samantha, ¿me escuchas?

-Estoy algo ocupada con estos nativos robotizados que me enviaste ayer-Respondió mientras bebía-Haltmann cambió la forma de hacerlos.

-Se acercan varias tropas de Armaduras Robobots a tu posición. Prepara a los Waddle Dees y a la Meta Army para que defiendan, también despierta a Kirby, necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

-Jejeje. De seguro el lugar "Mágico" te está afectando la cabeza y te hace ver cosas-Se burló-Mi radar no detecta ninguna amenaza.

-Señora-Dijo Sword entrando de golpe al laboratorio, lo cual hizo que la científica se enojara con la espadachín-Digo, señorita Samantha. El escuadrón de guardia del este avistaron una gran cantidad de Armaduras Robobots que se dirigen hacia aquí.

-¿Que te dije?-Dijo Meta Knight, algo que hizo que Sam se enojara.

-¡¿Que estas esperando?! ¡Prepara a las tropas para contrarrestar el ataque de Haltmann!

-Sí señorita.

-"Puede detectar incluso los que intentan camuflarse del radar"-Dijo, imitando de forma burlona a su amiga-Me las vas a pagar Sunny.

La joven apagó las comunicaciones y salió del laboratorio solo para contemplar el aterrizaje de las Armaduras Invasoras. Algunos caballeros y ponies intentaron atacarlos, pero no tuvieron éxito cuando los poderosos brazos los golpearon y dejaron fuera de combate al grupo entero. El resto de los Meta Knight ordenaron que retrocedieran para evitar posibles muertes por parte de las fuerzas Robobot, hasta que Kirby entró en acción.

El Guerrero Estelar saltó sobre sus amigos para quedar frente a frente a las grandes armaduras, de las cuales solo una fue a atacarlo con unos cuantos misiles que el pequeño absorbió para después devolverlos como una gran estrella. El proyectil impactó directamente sobre el piloto de la armadura, haciendo que saliera disparado, al igual que explotar a mitad del aire, y que el joven guerrero se subiera a la gran máquina.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la máquina gris y amenazadora se empezaba a transformar en la rosada y amigable Armor Kirby. Rápidamente el Guerrero Estelar empezaba a destruir cada una de las armaduras Robobot, recibiendo el apoyo de sus amigos y compañeros que le arrojaban diferentes armas para que su armadura las copiará. Pero durante todo el espectáculo de robots, Sam pudo notar algo en la máquina de Kirby, para ser exactos en la boca de este la cual emanaba una especie de energía azulada que la científica logró identificar.

Una vez que el ataque acabó, dando como vencedor al pequeño de rosa, Sam subió de un salto a la armadura y sacó a Kirby de allí de una patada. Todos estaban sorprendidos, y algunos molestos, por el actuar de la chica pero todos cambiaron de parecer cuando esta empezaba a usar un destornillador en la boca de la máquina. Rápidamente los tornillos empezaban a caer al suelo hasta que la placa de esta cayo y pudieron contemplar algo raro para todos los presentes. Una especie de esfera azulada que emanaba rayos del mismo color y que parecía estar rota, por las grietas que tenía, que Sam sostenía con unos guantes de acero.

-Muy bien Nativos, ¿quien de ustedes puede mandar esta cosa de un solo golpe al Access Ark?-Preguntó mientras todos los ponies le daban paso al mayor de los Apple-De acuerdo grandote, pateala lo más fuerte posible.

-Eyup-Contestó Big Mac mientras le daba la espalda y preparaba sus patas traseras.

La joven lanzó la esfera directo hacia el corcel, el cual logró darle una poderosa patada que mandó a volar el núcleo de energía en dirección hacia el Access Ark. Solo que la esfera explotó antes de impactar la nave nodriza, haciendo que un poderoso resplandor azulado fuera visto por todos los del campamento, terminando la explosión con una "H" gigante en el cielo.

-El mismo egocéntrico de siempre-Se dijo a sí misma Sam y veía a Kirby sobre la Armadura-No va a funcionar sin energía bola rosa. Pero no te preocupes, yo trabaje en el diseño y creación de las Armaduras Invasoras. Solo me llevará un par de horas crear un nuevo núcleo de energía. Mientras tanto, guarden el robot gigante, si quieren instalen alguna mejora o algo así, yo estaré trabajando en el núcleo…

Se interrumpió ella misma cuando vio cómo uno a uno aparecían los ponies robotizados inconscientes.

-...Y también volver a la normalidad a estos nativos. Posiblemente este listo para mañana Kirby.

-Poyo-Dijo contento el pequeño, haciendo que Sam se pusiera roja.

-"¿Por que tienes que ser tan lindo?"-Pensó mientras evitaba con la mirada al joven Guerrero-Ustedes, Meta-Tontos, necesito que mantengan vigilados a los nativos mientras los voy desrobotizando, no parece que la IA se haya desactivado como los anteriores. Así que cuando despierten intentarán atacar todo lo que se mueva. ¿Quedó Claro?

-¡SÍ SEÑORITA!

-Así me gusta, ahora tráiganme al primero. Este va a hacer un día largo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno gente, aquí acaba la segunda parte de este capítulo que no subía desde el año pasado. Y por ende, con la salida de esta historia, me concentraré en hacer más capítulos, que hasta incluso ya llevo la primera parte terminada del siguiente.**

 **También quiero recomendarles que visiten el Deviantart de XmarkzX que ha estado subiendo unos dibujos geniales. Sobre todo el de Linika que le quedo muy lindo, espero ver muy pronto trabajos tan buenos como ese amigo mío.**

 **Sin nada más que escribir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Y no, no hay adelanto ya que quiero que sea sorpresa.**


	5. Venganza

**Disclaimer: Kirby y MLP: FiM no me pertenecen sino a Nintendo y Hasbro respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 5: Venganza.**

Twilight y Meta Knight habían terminado con la horda de robobots que los esperaba fuera de la cueva en donde habían pasado la noche anterior, lográndolo en varios minutos a pesar del hambre mañanero.

-¿Alguna vez Kirby ha usado Cook con máquinas?

-Mejor no lo hagas, creeme es la peor idea de todas-Respondió el caballero mientras guardaba a Galaxia y recordaba aquella vez que su hermano hizo algo similar hace años-Ese pastel con partes del Halberd III fue tan asqueroso como las promociones de última hora de Kawasaki.

La alicornio tan sólo guardo el sombrero de cocinero en su alforja y ambos se dispusieron a buscar algo para comer por los alrededores. Durante un largo tiempo de recolección finalmente pudieron tomarse un pequeño descanso con toda la comida que pudieron encontrar.

-Por cierto, ¿por que te dejaste ganar por aquella espadachín en los cuartos de final del torneo?-Decidió iniciar la conversación Twilight, haciendo que el caballero se atragantara.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella me venció de forma justa, yo solo me confíe debido a que creí que no tuviera experiencia suficiente en el torneo.

-Yo no creo que a esa humana hubiera llegado a ganar el tercer lugar por mera suerte-Dudo la alicornio antes de comer su sándwich.

-Lucina es descendiente de su Majestad, el rey Marth, es lógico de su experiencia en combate en su tierra natal le sirvieran para el torneo.

-Tus ojos demuestran lo contrario Meta Knight-Dijo de forma burlona mientras veía los ojos del guerrero de un tono violeta.

El caballero tan solo se dio la vuelta para evitar la vergüenza del momento mientras Twilight tan solo daba unas carcajadas por la reacción de su compañero. Pero antes de que Meta Knight diera alguna excusa, ambos pudieron escuchar una especie de música de carnaval a los lejos pero a la vez demasiado cerca de ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fueron hacia el lugar de donde venía la música y encontrando una gran carpa de circo a mitad del camino hacia Canterlot, en donde pudieron observar como una gran cantidad de ponies robotizados entraban allí.

-Nuestro siguiente objetivo-Dijo Meta Knight desenfundando a Galaxia-¿Estas lista?

-Siempre lista-Respondió con su sombrero de Sword sobre su cabeza y su espada flotando gracias a su magia-Aunque tengo una mejor idea.

Mientras más se acercaban, más fuerte se escuchaba la música y podían contemplar mejor el lugar, el cual era una combinación de una de las fábricas Robobot y la carpa de circo blanco y rojo. Ambos se elevaron para llegar a la parte superior en donde había una rejilla que les permitía observar todo el escenario. Este poseía una gran arena de forma circular, en donde habían pelotas, aros, cañones y el escenario de trapecistas común en cualquier otro circo, con la diferencia de tener algunas partes con maquinaria de la fábrica de robotización.

Rápidamente el lugar empezaba a llenarse con Robobots y ponies robotizados que ocupaban cada asiento del lugar, al igual que algunos comerciantes que pasaban entre las gradas ofreciendo sus productos, los cuales eran comida chatarra originaria de Equestria, la mayoría frito, como también chatarra frita. Fue entonces que una explosión de humo apareció en el centro del escenario, siendo los focos los que se concentraron en ese punto y apreciar mejor la figura que apareció una vez que el humo se disipó.

Se trataba de Pinkie Pie, la cual traía una traje similar a lo Maestros de Ceremonia Circenses, de diferentes tonos rojos por el traje al igual que un sombrero de copa del mismo color. Aunque la diferencia era que partes de la fiestera estaban robotizadas, como los cascos y la mitad superior derecha de su cara. Twilight quedó bastante sorprendida al contemplar cómo transformaron a su amiga, pero parecía bastante confusa al escuchar lo que decía la fiestera.

-¡Fillies, Robobots and Gentlecolts! ¡Bienvenidos una vez más al mejor espectáculo de todo este planeta desde la llegada de nuestro amado señor Haltmann!-Proclamó la pony rosa, y que a la vez caía un manto sobre ella revelando el rostro del empresario-¡Oh Noble Haltmann que nos escuchas y nos cuidas desde la gran esfera en el cielo! ¡Espero que contemples este gran espectáculo que tenemos hoy! ¡En especial con dos famosos invitados!

Y sin previo aviso, el techo en donde estaban Twilight y Meta Knight se abrió como una trampilla, haciendo que ambos cayeran pero logrando mantenerse a flote gracias a sus alas, hasta que un par de marrillo, sujetados por brazos mecánicas, los golpearon para caer de forma dolorosa frente a la Maestra de Ceremonias, la cual los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Es una gran sorpresa tenerlos aquí, no me esperaba que mi prima lejana fallara en capturapte Twilight, pero para eso estoy aquí para cumplir las órdenes de nuestro Noble Haltmann-Dijo mientras se ajustaba su sombrero de copa.

-Pinkie, debes detenerte ya. ¿Acaso no ves lo que Haltmann te ha hecho a tí y a todos a tu alrededor? Sólo míralos, han sido despojados todo y convertidos en seres mitad máquina.

-Yo lo único que veo es a una mentirosa y al hermano de un asesino-Respondió la pony rosa y mirando fijamente al caballero-¿Porque permitiste que Kirby destruyera a Paintra? ¡¿PORQUE?!

-Pinkie, escucha. Ella…

-¡No quiero oír tus excusas! El Noble Haltmann me ha mostrado la verdad y del cómo esa estúpida bola rosa acabó con la inocente bruja por el único motivo de ser una demonio-Dijo con enojo sosteniendo su sombrero con uno de sus cascos-¡Y yo me encargaré de vengarla!

Y, a una gran velocidad, Pinkie lanzó su sombrero de copa hacia el caballero, el cual no tuvo el tiempo de esquivar el proyectil que pasó a unos centímetros al lado de él.

-"¿Fallo a propósito? No, yo no era su blanco"-Pensó Meta Knight antes de girar hacia su compañera-"¡Twilight!

El Guerrero Estelar pudo contemplar como la alicornio lograba esquivar el sombrero, solo que el proyectil cambio de dirección hacia donde ella había saltado y quitándole la habilidad de Sword. Pero esto no se debió a un poderoso golpe por parte del objeto, sino que el Sombrero se puso sobre su cabeza y paralizando por completo a Twilight.

-¡Es hora del espectáculo!-Grito Pinkie, llamando la atención de Meta Knight y viendo como ésta era absorbida por el sombrero-Nos vemos luego Mety.

Rápidamente el cuerpo de la fiestera entró en el sombrero, el cual le apareció dos ojos grandes en la parte inferior, de un tono rojo y expresando enojo, mientras Twilight empezaba a recobrar la consciencia lentamente, solo que empezaba a cambiar. Sus ojos violetas se volvían azules, su lisa melena se esponjaba y en su rostro se formaba una gran y terrorífica sonrisa.

-Sorprendido Mety, un gran avance que nuestro Noble Haltmann me ha concedido para acabar contigo y CAPturar a Twilight-Dijo con la voz distorsionada entre ella y la alicornio.

Fue entonces que las risas empezaron a inundar todo el lugar, tanto de robotizados como las programadas en los robobots, hasta que Meta Knight empezó a reírse de forma lenta y despacio, solo para aumentar el volumen y la velocidad de ésta, al igual que sonar algo tétrica y malvada. El comportamiento del caballero estaba empezando a asustar a Pinkie, al igual que el resto de los espectadores.

-Hey, es solo un juego de palabras. No es necesario reírse de esa manera tan macabra.

-Jajaja, no lo entiendes. Acabas de cumplir el deseo que hace tanto quería.

-¿Te refieres a una fusión entre tus ponies favoritas?-Dedudujo, usando un tono y postura seductora.

-No, sino enfrentarme a un combate serio contra la Equestre más poderosa del universo. Twilight Sparkle-Contesto, apuntando con su espada a la fusión-Y ahora es posible todo gracias a ti Pinkie, así que prepárate.

-Si es así, entonces no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente-Dijo mientras miraba de forma fija al caballero y mostrándose confusa luego de unos segundos-¿Porque mi ojo láser no funciona…? Ah, claro. No estoy en mi cuerpo, duh.

Pinkie chocó su casco con su frente ante su olvidó y también recibir una fuerte patada en su vientre, lo cual la mandó a volar hacia el otro lado del escenario. La fusión se repuso para intentar planear una estrategia, algo que Meta Knight se lo tenía difícil ya que llegó frente a ella en unos segundos y recibir golpes a diestra y siniestra por un largo periodo de tiempo solo para volver a mandar a volar hacia el otro lado del lugar.

-¡¿Que están esperando?!-Grito Pinkie hacia todos los espectadores-¡Por una razón están aquí!

Rápidamente, tanto robotizados como robobots saltaron de las gradas en dirección al caballero, el cual iba nuevamente hacia la capturada y deteniéndose en el centro del escenario por la enorme cantidad de enemigos a su alrededor.

-No interrumpan en nuestro combate-Dijo antes de enterrar su espada ya cargada con su energía estelar-¡Meta Tornado!

El gran ataque hizo aparición alrededor de Meta Knight, el cual se encontraba a salvo en el ojo del huracán mientras todos y cada uno de sus enemigos eran succionados por las fuertes corrientes de aire que incluso hicieron volar la carpa del circo. El Guerrero Estelar detuvo su ataque, haciendo que todos salieran volando a diferentes direcciones, a excepción de Pinkie, la cual se había agarrado de uno de los postes base del circo. Cuando está abrió sus ojos al no sentir más viento fuerte, se alejó lo más rápido posible del lento andar de Meta Knight, el cual hacía que rayos dorados salieran de Galaxia, hasta chocar con una pared fría detrás de ella y tratándose de la fábrica.

-¡Esto aún no ha acabado! ¡AUN TENGO UN MILLÓN DE CARTAS BAJO LA MANGA!-Grito la fiestera dentro de la alicornio mientras se apoyaba en una gran palanca-¡Disfruta tu eterno combate contra las fuerzas del Noble Haltmann!

Pinkie bajo la palanca, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y revelando la enorme cantidad de Robobots que habían en esta, hasta ser destruida por completo por el corte del caballero con toda la energía que tenía acumulada en su espada. Lo único que quedaba era la alicornio aún sosteniendo lo que quedaba de la palanca y la lluvia de chatarra que caía a su alrededor.

-Estás loco. Tanto es tu obsesión por enfrentarte a Twilight para ver si eres el más fuerte. ¡YO ME LARGO!-Grito antes de sacarse el sombrero, dejando inconsciente a Twilight, y expulsando a Pinkie la cual logró engancharse de un robobot Dron que pasaba por el lugar-¡Esto aún no ha acabado, hermano del asesino de Paintra, obtendré la venganza de las hermanas brujas!

El caballero tan solo observo como la pony se iba a gran velocidad hacia el pie de la montaña donde antes se encontraba Canterlot, ahora una gran ciudad infestada de fábricas de alta tecnología, y también como el cuerpo de su compañera se deshacía lentamente frente a él con brillos violetas.

-Ya puedes salir-Dijo al aire Meta Knight-Ya no hay nadie.

Fue entonces que Twilight se volvió visible a un lado del caballero, la cual tenía puesta una sábana azulada sobre ella, tratándose de la habilidad Ghost, y terminando de ver como su doble mágico desaparecía.

-Realmente me consideras la más fuerte de Equestria.

-Te has entrenado por ocho largos años y sin descanso alguno. Incluso podría considerarte una Guerrera Estelar de Clase S, y una poderosa rival que puede quitarme mi título.

-Tonterías, jamás quisiera obtener el título del Guerrero Más Poderoso de la Galaxia. En especial si debo de enfrentarme a cualquiera que desea quitármelo-Declaró la alicornio, guardando la sábana dentro de su alforja-Ya he teletransportado a todos los robotizados a Ponyville.

-Debemos de seguir.

Twilight tan solo asintió y ambos siguieron su camino a un ritmo lento hacia su próximo destino.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto…**

-¡Ese dispositivo es el objeto no prototipo de más alta tecnología que Haltmann Works Company te ofreció para vencer a ese par de nativos y aún así no pudiste ni si quiera cumplir con tu objetivo!-Grito con una gran ira la silueta holografica de Susie hacia Pinkie.

La pony fiestera estaba asustada con el sombrero entre sus cascos mientras recibía más regaños por parte de la secretaria personal e hija de Haltmann.

-... Pero al fin y al cabo eres solo una débil nativa. Debí esperar tu fracaso, por eso tengo una sorpresa para tí-Dijo más calmada, mientras un objeto aparecía en el teletrasportador-Es un nuevo prototipo, pero no te preocupes. Ya ha sido probado y tus chances de éxitos han aumentado un treinta por ciento. No lo desperdicies, You Filthy Native.

Susie terminó la comunicación, dejando más tranquila a Pinkie, la cual se había acercado al objeto que le habían dado y riendo de forma malvada y maniática al saber que tendría una segunda oportunidad de enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

-Con esto, podré vengarte. Amiga Drawcia-Dijo, sosteniendo el Caballete mientras reía de forma malvada.

.

.

.

-Vamos, crees que no fui la única en darse cuenta de la relación entre tú y Lucina-Dijo Twilight-Incluso tus hombres sacaban conclusiones y teorías sobre un posible nuevo romance entre ustedes dos. Incluso vi a Blade escribiendo una especie de historia de ustedes dos.

-Son solo tonterías. Y como ya te lo dije, la relación entre la joven Lucina y yo es de rivales. El próximo torneo verá el porque me llamaban la Amenaza Oscura.

-Lo que digas, Romeo-Dijo en burla antes de que el par se detuviera por completo-¿Lo sentiste?

-Si. Son muchos, tres batallones por lo menos-Respondió, desenfundando su espada-¿Estas lista?

-Siempre-Contesto la alicornio mientras se ponía el sombrero de Beam.

Cuando los batallones de Robobots se acercaban al par, estos contemplaron como sus enemigos eran mucho más diferentes de lo costumbre. Esto era debido a que eran mucho más coloridos y brillantes, y no tan solo en las partes metálicas sino también en el resto de su cuerpo. El caballero y la alicornio no le dieron importancia a la apariencia de las máquinas y robotizados, y siguieron con su batalla.

Cuando Meta Knight golpeó con el lateral de su espada a uno de sus enemigos, el cual salió volando hacia otro grupo haciendo que explotaran en pintura de diferentes colores. El caballero se sorprendió por lo que acababa de ver y aún más como se regeneraban, tanto los ponies robotizados como los Security Forces.

-¡Twilight!

-¡Lo se!-Respondió, empujando lejos la burbuja de pintura con la esfera de energía de su varita-¡¿Algún plan?!

-La mejor forma de disolver pintura es con agua-Dijo, llegando a estar detras de ella y lanzar lejos a otro enemigo con su espada-Pero no estoy seguro si podrás hacerles frente con tu habilidad.

-¿Por que crees que me he entrenado por estos años?-Dijo confiada la alicornio, sacando su sombrero de Beam y cambiándolo por la corona de Water-Subete encima de mi y disfruta del espectáculo.

El Guerrero Estelar salto hacia el lomo de la princesa, mientras está enterraba un poco sus cascos en la tierra húmeda. La cara de Twilight expresaba un esfuerzo mayor mientras el lugar empezaba a temblar, deteniendo a las tropas por un posible ataque hasta que un chorro de agua salió del suelo y golpeó a un grupo de éstos. Al darse cuenta, todos empezaron a correr hacia el par de forma separada para evitar más perdidas y, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, todos saltaron para dar un golpe certero.

Aunque no lo pudieron lograr debido a que una pared de agua salió debajo de la tierra haciendo todos y cada uno de los enemigos saliera disparado hacia el cielo. Cuando Twilight saco sus cascos de la tierra, se fijó como una especie de lluvia de pintura caía sobre ambos, y que a la vez usaba su Habilidad Parasol, contemplaron como también caían figuras de papel con la forma de los pony y los Security Forces, dejando confusa a la Princesa y confirmando la teoría del caballero.

-Como lo supuse, Haltmann ya no confía en ella para enviarle más tropas y, de alguna forma, a creado formas de vida a base de pintura.

-Muy parecido a… Drawcia-Dijo pensativa Twilight-Se lo está tomando muy en serio esa venganza.

-Si tan solo escuchara de que Paintra sigue con vida, solo que se retiró unos años del espectáculo antes de volver y extender sus giras por todo el universo. Este año vendría a Equestria y no se lo dije por qué le prometí a la bruja que fuera una sorpresa para Pinkie.

-Meta Knight, no es momento de pensar en nuestro errores del pasado sino solucionarlos.

-Esa es mi frase, y gracias.

La alicornio tan solo le sonrió antes de partir hacia la siguiente fábrica a camino de Canterlot. En las cercanías se hallaban más Pinturas Robotizadas, las cuales fueron vencidas de inmediato gracias al cañón de agua sobre la cabeza de Twilight y pudiendo observar a Pinkie, quien traía un traje y sombrero de bruja muy colorido, la que se encontraba sobre la fábrica y terminando una nueva tropa de Security Forces en su Caballete.

Al verlos, esta tan solo se enfureció y se puso de frente con su y empezó a dibujar. Unos momentos después, un gigantesco Hornhead azulado había salido, dando un gran salto y aterrizando junto al par. Twilight enterró sus cascos en el suelo y empezó a hacer un poderoso géiser debajo de la criatura para corroer la pintura de lo que estaba hecho, lamentablemente esta no surtió el efecto esperado.

Mientras esto ocurría, Meta Knight aprovechó la ocasión para destruir el Caballete de Pinkie la cual estaba distraída, pero un campo de fuerza alrededor de la bruja interrumpió su ataque y llamando la atención de esta última.

-¿Creías que sería tan tonta para no protegerme al estar tan expuesta?-Dijo Pinkie mientras comenzaba a reírse ante el actuar del caballero-Esto aún no ha acabado, ¡Hornhead, acaba con ellos!

El escarabajo obedeció y fue con una poderosa carga contra Twilight, la cual empezó a buscar rápidamente una habilidad dentro de su alforja. Cuando el demonio intento golpear a la alicornio con su gran cuerno, un segundo cuerno detuvo su ataque tratándose de Twilight con la Habilidad Beettle, la cual había reemplazado sus alas también por las del insecto. Una vez que el Hornhead detuvo su ataque, sobretodo por la impresión por la criatura mitad insecto frente a él, la alicornio aprovechó y levanto con una gran fuerza al escarabajo que lo mando a volar hasta perderlo en el cielo.

Durante el resto del combate, Pinkie empezó a dibujar diferentes monstruos para que combatieran por ella aunque cada uno de estos eran destruidos por la dupla Princesa Caballero, combinando la estrategia y habilidades de Twilight, como también la agilidad y fuerza con la espada de Meta Knight. Al verse acorralada, la bruja salto de la estructura en donde estaba el interior de la fábrica junto a su Caballete y siendo seguida por el par. Una vez que saltaron, se sorprendieron por el gigantesco Caballé, el cual eran varios Unidos entre sí, aunque lo que en verdad los asustó fue el retrato que estaba pintado en este.

-Drawcia-Susurro Meta Knight al reconocer a la demonio-¡Pinkie, aunque se parezca no es la verdadera Drawcia!

-No me interesa, ella y yo estaremos juntas una vez más-Dijo antes de unir la parte faltante del Caballete con el suyo mientras la pintura empezó a brillar-Y ambas los destruiremos como las amigas que fuimos y seremos.

Ante la desesperación para evitar la liberación de la demonio, Meta Knight lanzó una poderosa onda de energía con Galaxia y destruyendo gran parte en donde se encontraba. Aunque sus acciones lo único que hizo fue adelantar el desastre, algo que Pinkie no logro notar del todo claro.

-No importa lo que hagas, no puedes vencer el poder de la amistad. ¡Drawcia, nuevamente estaremos juntas!-Grito Pinkie hacia la demonio, la cual miro fijamente para luego lanzar un brazo de pintura que la envolvió por completo-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HACES?!

-Lo que se debe de hacer-Se escucho la voz de Susie en de su holograma, el cual se originaba desde el mismísimo Access Ark, aparecía entre ambos bandos-Por tu ineptitud al encargarte contra las fuerzas rebeldes del planeta, he decidió que tus servicios ya no son necesarios. Pero puede que haga un último experimento antes de despedirte.

Río la joven antes de que su holograma desapareciera y que la Pony fiestera fuera absorbida por la demonio. Lentamente tanto Twilight como Meta Knight observaban la transformación de Drawcia a su versión Soul, sólo que en su boca aparecía Pinkie, sólo que su cuerpo era similar a la pintura exceptuando sus partes mecánicas que aún se conservaban.

-¡ES HORA DE QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERSIÓN!-Grito la fiestera antes de que Drawcia Soul diera un poderoso rugido.

 **(Drawcia Soul Theme. Kirby Canvas Course)**

El cuerpo de la esfera de pintura empezó a ahuecarse para después abosrver todo a su paso, como partes de la fábrica, rocas, árboles al igual que a la alicornio y al Guerrero Estelar, el cual intento evitar la absorción con su poderoso vuelo y llevarse consigo a la Princesa. Pero este no espero que Twilight fuera el que lo sostuviera para evitar el ataque y todo gracias a la Habilidad Jet que ella uso, la cual ocupaba todo su lomo y reemplazado sus alas por poderosas turbinas que aceleraban a cada segundo hasta lograr salir del rango de la demonio.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Twilight y levantando su visera del Jet para observa mejor a la demonio-¿Algun plan?

-Lo primero es sacar a Pinkie de su interior. Si la atacamos aún juntas, puede de que no sobreviva ante nuestros ataques.

-Necesito pensar mejor como liberarla, ¿puedes distraerla en tiempo suficiente?

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites-Contesto el caballero antes de retirarse a gran velocidad a la pelea.

-Vamos Twilight, tu puedes salvar a tu amiga. Sólo piensa como hacerlo-Se dijo al contemplar todas sus habilidades que sacó de su alforja.

Mientras tanto, Meta Knight hacia todo lo posible para distraer el tiempo suficiente a la fusión demoníaca, con ataques de baja potencia para evitar herir a Pinkie. Aunque cuando está se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, Pinkie empezó a trasladarse por el cuerpo de Drawcia Soul a los lugares en donde el Guerrero Estelar concentraba sus ataques y haciendo que este se detuviera para lograr el máximo daño posible hacia su enemigo.

-¿Que sucede? Acaso el Guerrero más Poderoso de la Galaxia no puede contra un demonio-Dijo con pena falsa la Pony mientras se trasladaba en diferentes partes de la esfera.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Pinkie, tan sólo quiero liberarte.

-¿Liberarme? ¿Por que quisiera salir y dejar nuevamente sola a mi mejor amiga? Mi única amiga. Desde que descubrí que Twilight tenía las Habilidades de Kirby y no se lo dijo a nadie, ya no puedo confiar en nadie.

Fue entonces que, durante su conversación, Twilight voló rápidamente hacia Pinkie con su Habilidad Ghost, logrando sujetar a su amiga robotizada y empezar a sacarla cuando ambas se volvieron transparente. A pesar de los golpes con el casco de metal de la terrestre, la Princesa pudo sacar a ambas de la demonio y caer lejos del lugar.

Meta Knight, al ver que ya no había vidas en peligro, concentró un gran poder en su espada que cubría con su capa y se preparó para uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

-Behold-Susurro antes de lanzarse como un rayo y atravesar a Drawcia para luego guardar su espada sin mirar atras-Galaxia Darkness.

La demonio lentamente empezó a deshacerse gracias al ataque mortal del caballero hasta solo dejar un gran charco de pintura multicolor por el suelo. Pinkie, quién aún seguía forcejeando con Twilight, pudo observar lo que ocurrió y provocando un estado de shock en ella, momento que aprovecho la alicornio para volverse transparente y poseyó a su amiga mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Sam unos momentos atrás.

" _-¿Qué debo hacer?-Se repetía constantemente la alicornio viendo cada una de sus Habilidades._

 _-¿Nativa, me escuchas?-Dijo la joven científica, sorprendiendo a Twilight._

 _-¿Sam, que sucede?_

 _-Escuchame bien, tengo unos cuantos problemas con los nativos rebotizados que ustedes me están enviando. Son muchos más de los que esperaba y gran parte de mis herramientas para la desrobotización ya se están desgastando por el uso. Lamentablemente, tus conocimientos nulos de la robótica hace mucho más difícil mi trabajo, así que tendré que enseñarte a, por lo menos, desactivar el control mental que manipula a los nativos del planeta._

 _-Te escucho-Dijo, aguantando su enojo del como la joven se refería a ella y a los suyos._

 _-Muy bien, según los planos que recree, deberás de extraer la placa metálica que cubre la zona robotizada más cercana a la cabeza. Al abrirla, deberás de encontrar un cable rojo y azul, los cuales deberás cortar y unir entre ellos para lograr hacer corto circuito. Una vez conseguido, el nativo caerá inconsciente unos momentos antes de despertar complemente fuera del control mental._

 _-Gracias Samantha-Agradecio la alicornio._

 _-Esto solo lo hago para que mi trabajo sea más sencillo. Literalmente te estoy usando, nativa._

 _Fue lo último que escucho Twilight antes de cortar la comunicación, y maldecir en voz baja, mientras guardaba sus Habilidades en su alforja y conservaba una._

 _Ghost."_

Twilight logro obtener control total en el cuerpo de Pinkie para que lo, comprendiendo el funcionamiento de las partes robóticas de su amiga, pudo cambiar la forma del casco metálico a una garra de varios dedos, con los cuales arrancó la parte superior robotizada de la cabeza.

Al hacerlo, saco los cables de color rojo y azul, en donde también habían de otros colores como blanco, negro, naranja y violeta, corto ambos cables y, con el filamento de cobre con el que estaban hechos, los unió y provocando unas chispas entre ellos hasta que Pinkie perdió la consciencia.

Cuando Twilight salió del cuerpo de su amiga, y guardando su Habilidad en su alforja, tanto la Princesa cómo el caballero contemplaron el despertar de la Pony fiestera, la cual miraba confusa el lugar y al par que tenía en frente.

-¿Twilight, Meta Knight, donde estamos?

-Has vuelto a ser tu, amiga-Le contesto con una sonrisa la alicornio, hasta que fue sorprendida por un abrazo-¿Pinkie?

-Lo siento, yo no quería. Pero él no me dejó opción, tenía que seguir sus órdenes o sino no se qué hubiera pasado.

-Entonces, ¿No estás enojada con nosotros?

-Claro que no, tontita, comprendo el hecho que hayas ocultado las Habilidades de Kirby que usabas ya que tú nos protegerias de cualquier amenaza a Equestria. Aunque este amenaza haya tomado nuestro mundo en unas horas.

-Si, fue muy sorprendente lo que hizo Haltmann. Incluso más que Zero.

-Y sobre lo de Piantra-Dijo más seria y hacia Meta Knight-A pesar de que ese sujeto me mostró como Kirby la destruyó, me di cuenta que debía conversar contigo sobre lo ocurrido y no caer en los engaños del empresario.

-Yo también lamento haberte ocultado su paradero, pero ella me hizo prometerle que no te contaría ya que vendría a tu planeta para sorprendente.

-Eso ya lo sé-Dijo, algo que sorprendió a los dos-Luego de nuestro primer combate, envie Minirobots para que los espiaran.

-Yo me encargo de ellos-Dijo el caballero y enterró su espada al suelo mientras descargas eléctricas doradas salían de la tierra y destruían todos y cada uno de los robots espías-Listo.

-Muy bien Pinkie, estás preparada para volver a la normalidad.

-No, aún no-A lo que ambos estuvieron confusos-Resulta que están enviando sondas que reactivarán el control mental y manipularme de forma remota para volver al Access Ark. En tres, dos, uno… Se que ustedes podrán salvarnos, estoy segura.

Fue lo último que dijo Pinkie antes de que sus sistemas robóticos se reactivarán y mostrando su hostilidad hacia el caballero y la Princesa. Ambos intentaron detenerla, cada uno con espadas, pero fue inútil cuando la terrestre salto hacia atrás y ser sujetada a un Dron magnético que la llevaría una vez más a la nave de Haltmann.

-A pesar de que están en tu contra gracias al enemigo, ellas saben que podrás salvarlas. Tienen puestas sus esperanzas en ti, no debes decepcionarlas-Dijo Meta Knight intentando compadecer a su compañera por una nueva perdida.

-Lo se, y muchas gracias denuevo-Respondio con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba una lágrima que recorría su rostro.

-Vamos, busquemos un lugar para descansar. Hoy fue un día muy agotador.

-Te sigo.

.

.

.

-No lo sé, ¿Segura que quieres venir?-Dudo el Rey ante la propuesta de la joven alicornio en su espalda.

-Si, estoy preparada-Respondio con energía mientras hacia aparecer una máscara de gas en su cabeza.

Ambos se encontraban a unos metros frente en donde antes estaba el pueblo de Appleloosa, la cual estaba rodeado por lo que parecía la esencia de Dark Matter. Ambos gobernantes tragaron fuerte antes de intentar atravesar la barrera de humo.

Aunque esto fue innecesario cuando una parte del muro se abrió como una puerta y dejando ver a un Pony terrestre con traje de Sheriff.

-Sus Majestades, es bueno verlos. Los estábamos esperando-Saludo el Pony, dejando confusos al par.

-¿Silver Star?-Dijo Celestia, siendo el Pony nombrado que se inclinó en forma de respeto mientras se sacaba el sombrero.

-El mismo.

-¿No estás poseído o algo así?

-No, su Majestad.

-¿Y como sabían que vendríamos?

-Eso fue gracias al nuevo alcalde y quiere verlo a usted, Rey Dedede.

Ambos, Rey y Princesa, se miraron mutuamente, ya sin máscara de gas, algo confusos ante la petición del alcalde de Appleloosa. Pero tratándose de posible información de lo que está pasando en este lugar, es mejor ir a verlo.

Una vez de que Dedede logró convencer a Celestia de que se quedará a jugar con los niños que estaban en la plaza del pueblo, el Rey siguio al Sheriff hacia la oficina del alcalde. Una vez que entro a la habitación, la cual era iluminado por una vela y una ventana siendo Dedede quien se acercó a esta y la cerró con la persiana.

-Me impresiona que uno de ustedes haya podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin su amo-Dijo el Rey-O solo habrás tenido suerte, Dark Warrior.

De las sombras de la habitación salió aquel ser tenido por cualquiera que alguna vez haya escuchado su nombre. Un ser hecho solo de oscuridad y un ojo marrón en donde podía notarse todos los sentimientos negativos que alguien pudiera tener. Una capa gris que ocultaba su humenate cuerpo y pelos alborotados sobre él, al igual que una visera que protegía su miembro ocular.

-Y jamás creí que usted volviera a este mundo, Su Majestad Dedede-Dijo el ser.

-Ocurrieron cosas que nos obligaron a volver.

-De seguro ha de tener muchas preguntas sobre lo que está ocurriendo en este pueblo. Por favor, tome asiento y relájese.

Al escuchar el tono de respeto que tenía el Dark Warrior, Dedede se sorprendió ante su comportamiento y decidió solo confiar por esta vez pero aún teniendo su martillo preparado ante cualquier hostilidad.

" _Todo comenzó hace hace diez años en este mismo pueblo que ustedes liberaron de mi control, cuando uno de ustedes me lanzó lejos con un guante de boxeo gigante. Al lograr aterrizar quede atrapado en un cueva minera abandonada debido a los escombros que cayeron por el fuerte impacto._

 _Cuando logré salir de allí, me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Amo Zero había sido vencido y mis hermanos habían perecido junto a él. Debido a las sircuntancias en contra mía, como lo era Meta Knight al igual que los Elementos de la Armonía, me vi obligado a esconderme en esa misma cueva hasta aprovechar un descuido y escapar del planeta._

 _Cuando llegó aquel día, me vi incapaz de escapar cuando una joven terrestre, quién traía una canasta en su lomo con unas flores encima, divisó mi salida de la cueva. Ambos estábamos en shock cuando nos vimos frente a frente hasta que decidí actuar y arrebatarle la vida, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera._

 _Si alguien se enteraba de su muerte, puede de que supieran que fuera yo y Meta Knight no descansaría hasta encontrarme y acabar conmigo, pero si la dejaba ir el resultado sería el mismo. Tampoco podía poseerla debido a que, al intentarlo, su corazón puro la protegía de mis fuerzas malignas. Solo la deje ir y me prepare para el combate contra Meta Knight._

 _Pasaron las horas, días y semanas, pero Meta Knight jamás vino. Creí que nadie le creyó a esa niña sobre mi presencia hasta que ella volvió. En la cueva donde me escondía, cayó la joven terrestre con una canasta y unas flores, las mismas que ella tenía cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Su pelaje era un rojo claro y su melena y cola de un tono verde fuerte, aunque no poseía su marca al costado como el resto de su raza._

 _Ella no parecía tener miedo ante mi presencia, en especial cuando la amenace con mi espada, ella no retrocedió, sino que me ofreció un Pie de Manzana que yo rechace lanzándolo con mi espada a una de las paredes rocosas de la cueva. Esperaba que ella asustara ante mi comportamiento, pero ella solo sonrió y me ofreció otro postre de manzana como si nada._

 _-Anda, pruébalo-Ella dijo mientras sostenía el Pie con sus cascos-Esta delicioso, yo misma lo hice._

 _-Si lo como, te iras-Le dije con mi tono de voz amenazador._

 _-Si con eso eres feliz. Sí-Me respondió aún con esa sonrisa._

 _Tomé el postre y lo ingresé a mi cuerpo esperando que se desintegrarse por mi esencia oscura, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. El sabor recorrió cada lugar de mi humeante cuerpo y pude sentir como el miedo, la desesperanza, la muerte y la destrucción desaparecieran de mi cuerpo por un instante y ser reemplazados por una emoción que nunca antes había sentido._

 _Ella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me explico que esa sensación de trataba de una emoción positiva, algo que jamás creí experimentar. Luego de unos minutos, ella se despidió diciendo que volvería pronto, que debía atender un asunto importante. No le tome mucha importancia ya que seguía estático aún intentando descubrir qué tipo de emoción positiva es la que sentí al probar ese Pie._

 _Paso el tiempo y ella regresaba cada semana con sus postres y el ramo de flores, mientras que yo seguía sin comprender aquella emoción que experimentaba cada vez que comía ese Pie de Manzana. Pero también tenía otra duda, una duda sobre ella._

 _-Tengo curiosidad sobre ese ramo que traes, niña. ¿Acaso es para alguien especial para ti?_

 _-No Darky-Nego, diciendo ese apodo que me dio cuando le di más confianza, mientras sacaba una foto de su canasta-Son para ellos, mis padres._

 _Me contó que ellos habían fallecido cuando su carreta cayó por un acantilado al pasar cerca del cañón, ambos fueron arrastrado con los víveres que traían de Ponyville y Canterlot. Luego de unos días del accidente, y de que hayan enterrado sus cuerpo, mi amo había resucitado y tomado todo el planeta._

 _Una vez que todo había terminando, gran parte de su pueblo habían vuelto a la vida, incluida ella, y decidió ir a la tumba de sus padres esperando que volvieran con ella pero jamás salieron. La misma Princesa Twilight le explicó que el deseo de Nova no podría resucitarlo debido a que su hora había llegado antes de los Eventos de Zero. La pequeña logro entenderlo y desde entonces vive con sus tíos e ir a la tumba de sus padres cada semana para recordarlos._

 _Los meses pasaron y ella llegó con una gran noticia._

 _-¿Cutie… Mark?-Dije sin comprender esas palabras._

 _-Así es, mira-Señalo su costado a la marca de un Pie de Manzana-Ese es mi talento, preparar Pies y postres._

 _-Felicidades-Le dije dándole la espalda, hasta recibir un abrazo de ella-Pequeña, ya sabes lo que pasa con esos afectos de cariño._

 _-Ya lo sé Darky. Pero estoy segura que podrás aguantar el dolor._

 _Debido a su corazón puro, mi cuerpo oscuro me impide incluso tocarla produciendo un gran dolor. Una vez que me soltó, la pequeña se retiró debido a que quería contarle la noticia a sus padres y volver a la fiesta que le hicieron en el pueblo por su logro. No sin antes dejarme un Pie de Manzana que ella misma hizo._

 _Pasaron más años y ella llegó a esa etapa que era no tan solo confusa para ella, sino también para mí. La adolescencia._

 _Cada semana que ella venía podía notar como esa sonrisa con la que llegaba se desvanecia poco a poco. Fue entonces que una de esas semanas ella no volvió, ni la siguiente, ni la que venía. Me preocupe de que algo malo le pasará, así que sin importar que Meta Knight estuviera en el planeta fui hacia Appleloosa con tal de encontrarla._

 _Durante mi trayecto, encontré a un Pony moribundo en medio del desierto. Vivo pero sin energías, el terrestre simplemente se designó a resistirse, debido que al mirarme se había asustado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, poseí su cuerpo y empecé a regenerar sus heridas y reestablecer sus energías para lograr camuflarme entre los habitantes del pueblo._

 _Al llegar, pregunte por la pequeña a varios Ponys pero ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba, excepto por una anciana que ella llegó a mi._

 _-Dime jovencito-Me dijo-Cual es tu relación con la joven Sweet Apple._

 _-¿Sweet Apple?-Susurre-Nunca antes había escuchado su nombre._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Soy su tío-Conteste rapido-Su tio… Orange. Desde que supe sobre la muerte de mi hermano y su esposa he querido venir a visitarla. Pero el trabajo me ha estado ocupando mucho tiempo, aunque le envío cartas y dinero para que ella y mi hermana y su esposo puedan vivir con normalidad a pesar de la pérdida._

 _-Asi que tú eres el famoso tío, ¿Eh? Ella vive en la casa que está a dos calles de aquí, luego doblas y es la tercera a la derecha._

 _-Muchas gracias._

 _-No hay de que… Darky-Le escuché y vire por la sorpresa de que me haya descubierto, pero ya no había nadie._

 _Tan solo negué lo sucedido y fui directo a su hogar, no sé por que, pero necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien. Al llegar, puedo reconocer su hogar como una tienda de postres aunque parecía que no habría desde hace mucho._

 _La puerta se encontraba abierta y, desde allí, podía escuchar un sollozo que venía del interior. Acelere todo lo que daba este cuerpo y la encontré en el segundo piso, en el rincón de una de las habitaciones y con varios cuencos de Pies ya vacíos o algunos aún conservando algo de los postres._

 _-¿Quién eres, como entraste?-Dijo con enojo, pero su rostro mostraba miedo, mientras sostenía un cuenco con sus cascos-Tengo un cuenco y no dudaré en usarlo._

 _-Tranquila pequeña-Dije, algo que pareció sorprenderle que boto el objeto, y libere a mi títere-Soy yo, no debes de temer._

 _-Darky-Dijo ella mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro mientras iba hacia mí con claras intenciones de abrazarme._

 _Intenté que mis reflejos actuarán para esquivarla, pero mis instintos me lo impedían debido a que sentía una nueva emoción al verla de esa manera. Solo recibí su abrazo y solo sentir una vez más ese dolor, el cual era mínimo comparado a otras veces, lamentablemente eso duró poco, ya el dolor aumentó demasiado y me obligó a separarla a pesar de su tristeza aún presente en su rostro._

 _-Lo siento, olvide que te duele mucho las muestras de cariño._

 _-No te preocupes, ya que lo importante ahora eres tú. Dime, ¿Que te ocurrió?_

 _Resultó ser que este año era la cosecha de los Apple, en donde toda la familia se reunía en los diferentes lugares en donde se establecen los miembros de la familia para ayudarse mutuamente. El problema es que ella no quería ir por preocuparse por mí a lo que llevo una discusión con sus tíos, quienes se fueron sin ella pero dejando en ella esas emociones negativas que hizo olvidar el motivo de querer ausentarse a la Cosecha de los Apple._

 _-Pequeña, tu familia es lo primero. No debes preocuparte por mí._

 _-Pero tú eres como mi familia._

 _-Soy más como un amigo. Simplemente pudiste avisarme que irías allí, y así ambos no nos preocupamos mutuamente… ¿Por que derrepente se tanto del tema?_

 _-Es cierto, nunca antes habías dado esa clase de consejos._

 _-Tal vez, sea aquel Pony que poseí para poder pasar desapercibido-Dije mientras ella contemplaba al inconsciente terrestre-Tal vez leí sus recuerdo sin darme cuenta._

 _-¿Acaso es…? Es mi tío Orange._

 _-Eso explica la historia que le inventé a la anciana de hace rato._

 _Después de unos minutos, su tío había despertado y no podía ocultar su preocupación por su sobrina, y el miedo al verme algo que era de esperarse, pero eso duró poco. Resultó ser que estaba consciente el momento en que lo poseí y pudo verme pensando en que acabaría con su sufrimiento, aunque fue todo lo contrario y me agradeció por salvarle la vida luego de que fuera asaltado en la carroza en la que vino, siendo los mismos dueños los que perpetraron el delito contra él._

 _Las horas pasaron y en donde ambos conversaban sobre sus respectivas anectodas, entre ellas en como Sweet Apple me conoció hace años. Una vez que todo estaba bien, la pequeña empezó a ordenar el lugar que ella misma había destrozado por sus impulsos de ira mientras su tío y yo, quién tuvo que volver a poseer, íbamos hacia la estación de trenes. Ya estando cerca de la cueva deje su cuerpo para que volviera a la normalidad, pero dándome una única petición._

 _-¡Cuídala!-Me grito mientras el vagón desaparecía por las vías._

 _-Siempre lo haré-Me dije e iba hacia mí cueva para descansar y esperar a la pequeña una vez más._

 _Los años pasaron rápidamente desde aquellos acontecimientos y Sweet Apple había vuelto cada semana desde entonces, contándome que había solucionado los problemas con sus tíos y reabierto el antiguo negocio de sus padres en el pueblo. Fue entonces que, luego de diez largos años, me dio la noticia más impresionante que jamás me haya contado._

 _-¡Estas loca!-Le reclamé ante su propuesta-Me esperaba que te casarías o algo por el estilo._

 _-Vamos Darky, estoy segura que todos te recibirán si vienes conmigo. Hasta les conté a mis tíos y ellos están de acuerdo con que vivas conmigo._

 _-¿Que pasara cuando te cases? No creo que me eches sabiendo del posible peligro que toda Equestria me considera-Dije, a lo que ella se sorprendió ante mis palabras._

 _-¿Has estado poseyendo a más Ponys?_

 _-Simplemente cumplo tu promesa de ayudar a los que se pierden en el desierto o resultan víctimas de delitos. No es mi culpa que al poseerlos, guarde parte de sus recuerdos-Me Escudé, hasta que llegue a una conclusión-No estarás pensando en que yo sea tu prometido._

 _-No pienses esas cosas, Darky-Dijo entre risas antes de ponerse sería-Yo te considero más bien como la figura paterna que me hacía falta cuando era niña._

 _-¿Que hay de tus tíos?_

 _-Ellos también lo son, pero para mí, tú eras importante._

 _-Si eso te hace feliz, iré contigo-A lo que dio una gran sonrisa-Pero si las cosas se ponen mal, me iré para mantenerte a salvo._

 _-Darky…_

 _-Pequeña, le prometí a tu tío que te protegería. Si los habitantes de Appleloosa creen que seguirás los pasos de Celestia, no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Ambos partimos hacia el pueblo, mientras conversábamos sobre lo que nos había ocurrido durante la semana, hasta que esa gran nave cubrió el cielo de Equestria en su totalidad, lo cual solo duró unos momentos hasta que la propia nave simuló la hora actual._

 _Le dije a la pequeña que se quedará detrás de mi cuando divisé a varias criaturas salir de la gran nave. Y no me había equivocado, grandes cantidades de máquinas nos habían rodeado mientras se daban órdenes de capturar me para su jefe. El combate, a pesar de la desventaja numérica, logré mantenerlo a mí favor y proteger a Sweet Apple. Aunque eso no duró mucho cuando una de las máquinas aprovechó un forcejeo que hice con sus compañeros para posivionarse a mis espaldas y atacar con un cañón de su brazo._

 _El proyectil salio disparado en dirección hacia ambos, a lo que por instinto lance a un lado a Sweet Apple para recibir el ataque, pero no espere la acción de la pequeña ante mis actos. Ella salto devuelta hacia mí y en empujó, siendo ella quien recibió el impacto que la atravesó por completo._

 _-¿Pequeña?-Dije mientras observaba el cuerpo de ella mientras se desangraba-Por favor, despierta._

 _Y ella no lo hacía, su sangre se combina con la arida arena del desierto y sentía los pasos de los robots que se acercaban a nosotros, pero no les hacía caso ya que intentaba hacer algo para despertarla. Fue entonces que todo se nublo en mi mente, haciendo que mis oscuros pensamientos volvieran al creer que la había perdido y mi furia se desató ante mis enemigos._

 _Ataqué, corté y despedacé a cada una de las máquinas sin importar lo que me sucediera. Hasta que ninguna de ellas quedó en pie, a pesar de los leves movimientos de sus partes robóticas y de todo el aceite que cubría gran parte del campo de batalla, al final pude escuchar toser a Sweet Apple, volviendo en si para poder ayudarla a sobrevivir. Intenté entrar a su cuerpo para regenerar la enorme herida en su cuerpo, pero debido a su corazón puro nuestros cuerpos no podían unirse._

 _-No te… preocupes-Dijo débilmente mientras acariciaba mi cabello-Lo único… que quiero… es que protejas a mi familia… y mis amigos… en Appleloosa… por favor, protejelos._

 _Ella cerro sus ojos y dejó caer su casco, mientras yo la sacudía y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez con tal de despertarla, pero era inútil. Ella se había ido. Me calme, removí mi capa del cuerpo y la envolví por completo antes de viajar en dirección a Appleloosa. Al llegar, las máquinas que estaban atacando y secuestrando a los habitantes del pueblo detuvieron sus acciones al notar mi presencia solo para venir a atacarme._

 _Yo tan sólo seguí mi camino hacia el centro exacto del pueblo mientras las máquinas se desintegraban al entrar en contacto con el campo de fuerza a mi alrededor. Una vez que llegue, y que las máquinas huyeran al ver que era imposible mi captura, use mi espada para excavar un par de metros de profundidad y depositar a la pequeña aún envuelta en mi capa. Una vez que termine su entierro, utilicé mi espada como lápida para después ofrecer gran parte de mi poder a mi arma con tal de que está creará un campo de energía alrededor del pueblo, el cual logró incluso desintegrar a las máquinas invasoras._

 _Cuando me di la vuelta, me vi rodeado por los habitantes del pueblo quienes estaban armados con cacerolas y sartenes entre sus cascos, al igual que estaban temblando de miedo ante mi presencia._

 _-Haganlo-Les dije-El escudo permanecerá activo hasta que la energía se agote o alguien la quite. Aprovechen mientras estoy débil para acabar conmigo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Ellos lo intentaron, pero varios Ponys se interpusieron en su camino con tal de defenderme. Explicaron mi extraño actuar ya que incluso pude haber acabado con ellos junto a las máquinas, pero no lo hice ya que aún cumplo con la promesa de Sweet Apple. Como pudo escuchar, Su Majestad, he cambiado para bien y ayudaré en lo que necesiten para su viaje-Fue lo último que dijo y virar hacia el Rey, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y roncando-Ellas tenía razón. Mis historias son aburridas.

Darky fue hacia la ventana y observo por esta como la joven Celestia jugaba con algunos niños del pueblo, mientras ella ponía en práctica sus Habilidades que hacia aparecer gracias a su magia, como Ice, Wheel, Sword y entre otros más. El ser oscuro estaba sorprendido ante las habilidades de Celestia.

-¿Sheriff, sigue allí?-Preguntó el Dark Matter abriendo la puerta.

-¿Que necesita?

-Quiero que les consigas una habitación a Sus Majestades en el hotel para que pasen la noche y provisiones para su viaje al Reino Changeling. Lo necesitaran para completar su misión.

-Lo que diga-Respondio antes de retirarse a casco veloz.

Luego de unos minutos el Sheriff Silver Star, junto con otros Ponys Terrestres más, se encargaron de llevar al pesado Rey Dedede hacia su habitación de hotel en donde ya lo esperaba la joven Celestia, quien terminó cansada luego de tantos juegos usando gran parte de las Habilidades de Kirby que ella conocía. La pequeña alicornio quería saber sobre lo que ocurrió entre su amigo y el alcalde, pero este no le podría responder ya que estaba en un profundo sueño.

-Creo que tienes razón-Se dijo mientras daba un largo bostezo-Es mejor descansar, mañana será un largo día también.

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, solo para que horas después Celestia se despertara con una sensación extraña y familiar a la vez.

-¡Baño!-Grito en susurro mientras salía de la habitación hacia el único baño del hotel cerca del lobby.

Una vez terminada sus necesidades, se decidió ir a dormir una vez más solo que se detuvo al sentir una presencia que le resultaba familiar, dando resultado de que su cabeza empezará a dolerle. Una vez que cesó su malestar, Celestia vio por una de las ventanas del pequeño hotel a una figura espectral que poseía el cabello alborotado y una capa gris, resultando que varias imágenes aparecieran en su cabeza sobre todo cuando su maestra le explicó quien era.

-Es imposible-Se dijo-Eso no puede seguir con vida. Su amo fue destruido por Kirby.

Decidida, la pequeña alicornio convocó su sombrero de Beam y fue de forma sigilosa hacia el Dark Warrior. Aprovechando las sombras provocadas por las viviendas del pueblo, además de la nula luz artificial en sus calles de tierra, Celestia logró seguir sin ser detectada por el ser oscuro hasta que esté se detuvo frente a una espada y frente a esta un montículo de tierra en donde dejó unas flores sobre este.

-Se que solo han pasado tres días, pero para mi han sido una eternidad desde que te fuiste. Y como lo prometí, estoy protegiendo a tu familia y amigos de las máquinas, y adivina. Kirby y sus amigos han venido a ayudarnos, me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudar en su causa-Termino su diálogo con un largo suspiro de tristeza, algo que sorprendió a la alicornio, mientras el Dark Matter enviaba su energía oscura a la espada-Pero temo por todos si los abandonó a su suerte.

Cuando el ente oscuro terminó sus palabras, dio media vuelta y solo para encontrarse con la joven Celestia quien le apuntaba con su varita dorada con una esfera azul en la punta. Darky se mostró sorprendido, no por la mirada amenazante que tenía o que podía usar la habilidad de Kirby, sino por lo tarde que era.

-Joven Majestad, a estas horas usted debe de ir a la cama. No solo por el hecho de vuestra condición actual sino por que usted y su Majestad Dedede deben de recorrer un largo camino hacia el Reino Changeling.

-No me importa. Mi maestra me enseñó lo que tú eres y lo que le hiciste a Equestria en el pasado.

-Si deseas acabar conmigo, hazlo. Estás en todo tu derecho como la futura gobernante que muy pronto serás.

-¿Te rindes? ¿No darás alguna clase de resistencia con lo cual resultaría un combate de lo más espectacular?

-No su Majestad y es por dos razones. Acabo de dar gran parte de mi poder a la espada para reforzar el en campo que rodea todo el pueblo. Y en segunda, usted se quedaría dormida luego de unos minutos de combate por la falta de energia.

-Espera, ¿Proteges Appleloosa?-A lo que Celestia perdió no tan sólo su habilidad sino también su pose de combate.

-Así es. Se lo prometí a alguien importante para mí. Incluso usted es muy parecida a ella cuando la conocí por primera vez-Confeso para luego golpear con cariño la cabeza de la joven alicornio.

Cuando dio la primera palmada sobre su cabeza, el Dark Warrior entro en una especie de trance mientras veía una especie de cúpula negra en donde lentamente una gran cantidad de ojos marrones aparecían en las paredes, dejando completamente perplejo ante tal escenario pero eso no era nada con lo que pasó luego.

En el piso empezaba a abrirse con lentitud un enorme ojo de color carmesí que, una vez abierto por completo, lo miro fijamente con su pupila encogida y pronunciar una frase que dejaría con un enorme miedo al ser oscuro.

-Cumple con tu labor. Tráeme devuelta.

Darky alejo su extremidad y volteo con rapidez sin poder entender en lo que acababa de ver, siendo Celestia quien tuvo curiosidad ante la reacción del ente oscuro.

-Es debido a tu corazón puro y eso repele mi oscuridad-Respondio con mentira el Dark Matter y volteo para mirar una vez más-Y es mejor que vuelvas a tu cama, mañana será un largo día de viaje para ti y su Majestad Desde.

La pequeña tan solo asunto, dio un largo bostezo y se fue directo al hotel, mientras Darky miro el cielo estrellado artificial provocado por la enorme nave espacial invasora.

-Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight. Sé que ustedes pueden liberar este planeta de las garras de Haltmann. Confío en ustedes-Se dijo solo para cerrar su ojo en señal que descansaría el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-¡¿Qué hicieron QUÉ?!-Grito sorprendido el Dark Matter ante la sorpresa de ambos gobernantes.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? Te dijimos que enviamos a todos a Ponyville-Volvio a decir el Rey-Fue idea la Celestia quien me despertó para contarme en la mañana.

-¿Cómo fue posible que enviaron a todos allá? Es viaje es por lo menos un día en tren. En especial luego de que hayan volado las vías ferroviarias durante el ataque masivo de hace días.

-Los enviamos gracias a la cosa que nos dio esa Sam para enviarle a los robotizados-Respondio, sacando el objeto de su abrigo y volverlo a guardar.

-¿Estarán a salvo en ese lugar?

-Esta Kirby con ellos, así que es el lugar más seguro de todo el planeta-Aseguro Dedede.

-Muchas gracias, ahora iré con ellos-Dijo mientras iba a por su espada.

-Espera-Interrumpio Celestia su marcha al teletransportarse frente a él-Hicimos esto para que nos ayudes en nuestra travesía. Según mi maestra, tú debes de ser igual de fuerte que hace diez años tanque casi conquistan toda Equestria.

-Lo que quería Zero era destruir el Planeta, no conquistarlo-Corrigio a Celestia, quien puso una cara de sorpresa ante tal revelación-Y en segunda, ¿Pueden confiar en mí?

-Los Ponys de este pueblo confiaron en ti a pesar de lo que los tuyos hicieron en el pasado. Para mí es más que suficiente, a pesar del rencor que les tengo por obligarme a hacer cosas malas.

-En un principio estaba con duda ante esta idea, pero luego de ver todo lo que hacías por este pueblo que incluso en un principio te odiaba, está claro que cambiaste para bien. Así que, sí, confío en ti.

Darky se sorprendió ante tales palabras de los gobernantes y agradeciendo por tal confianza hacia él, al igual que prometer que les ayudaría en todo lo posible para liberar este planeta de la Invasión Robótica.

Una vez que los tres estaban listos, con suministros y la dirección ya establecida para llegar lo más pronto posible al Reino Changeling, comenzaron su viaje una vez más por el árido desierto del lugar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Vaya. Jamás creí que me demoraría tanto en escribir esta segunda parte, pero aquí la tienen. Por cierto, un hecho graciosos, resulta que cuando subí la primera parte, me equivoque de archivo y lo que leyeron fue una versión incompleta que se supone que debía borrar, pero me equivoque y borre la completa la cual era mucho más diferente, y me enteré una semana después de subir el capitulo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto. Y también lamentó mucho la demora pero ahora que las cosas por aquí se han hecho más ligeras quizás hayan capítulos más seguidos e incluso historias nuevas que he estado haciendo, aunque no serán tan largas como los tengo acostumbrado.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos pronto amigos míos.**


End file.
